Mirror
by shi-chan
Summary: YAOI Iruka has the gift of foresight, and since he was young he used it to prevent mistakes. He helped many, but he couldn't save all. Then he notices Genma, and how much he resembles Mizuki, his dead lover. Will Genma remain in Mizuki's shadow?
1. Part 1

Uh-hmm ...

Another story with the GenIru/IruGen pairing. My muse challenged me to make Iruka the dominating person here, without Genma loosing his manliness. And I took it, so this is technically an IruGen pairing. This whole thing started when my friend briefly talked about precognition and the idea all the more formed when I was in my lectures, killing off _weird_ plotbunnies. This one stayed though, coz' it appealed.

Wanna thank muse for helping me out and along with v-chan for both of them beta-reading this and giving feedback. Luv yah guys!

Happy holidays minna!

**MIRROR 1**

Iruka barely managed to break his fall as he jolted and rolled awake. It was a good thing that he had the presence of mind to brace his weight with his arms, otherwise he would have sported a nice bump on his temple or a broken nose, neither of which he wanted. Movements and coherency seemed to have left him. There was a dull throb spreading from his hip region all the way to his shoulders and legs. An impish part of his mind pointed out that this was hilarious, something six-year-olds did when sleeping. He prided himself on being an organized man, and because carrying that label meant he was _not_ associated with the Secret Art of Bed-Falling, the entire mini fiasco was a blow to his ego.

The logical part of him told him that the dream felt real, that it was the third consecutive time he was assualted in the same story of the past, and that it was holding him back from the move-on phase. A shaky breath tore out of his throat as he slowly pushed himself off the wooden floor and sat on the bed, rolling the worn gray shirt off his head and wiping away the beads of sweat on his face, neck and chest. His hands were trembling, like that of an old man losing his grip. The digital clock on his side table read four-forty-five, approximately three hours before classes started. Falling asleep again was out of the question, so instead he hobbled to the bathroom to take a cold shower.Only when he was about to turn the tap on did he realize he was covered in goosbumps. Sighing, he cranked the knob open and shivered under the cold spray, remembering his dream when he really shouldn't.

It was like it was only yesterday when he and Mizuki faced-off. That night meant choices. Mizuki had disliked the nine-tails from the beginning, ever since he lost his siblings and mother. Like Iruka, he felt bitter towards Naruto, which then melted off into genuine fondness between teacher and student, mostly because Mizuki bowed to the pranks. Both Iruka and Mizuki had been close as teammates and as working colleagues. But it was more than that. Iruka loved Mizuki as the fun, wild, smart and passionate man that he was. That night, when Mizuki 'showed' his thirst for power, he had been torn. But it was not all about gaining special abilities or the thrist for power. Mizuki had been afraid of the nine-tails, afraid that he'd take Iruka away like he had apparently taken his mother and siblings. Yet despite understanding Mizuki's pain and perhaps his insecurities, Iruka still chose Naruto. That was what Iruka kept seeing in his dreams, the shattered and painful look on Mizuki's face and how he had kissed him long and hard during the last time they exchanged words before he was executed, leaving him two parting words, "Remember me." Then he'd wake up drenched in sweat, rattled and afraid, not of the dream, but afraid that he was forgetting him, forgetting the times they shared and everything he learned from him.

It had been three years and he'd been single ever since.

Turning the tap off and drying up, Iruka couldn't help but feel afraid. It'd been three times already and since he was a child, he learned to trust the things he could _see_, things that others can't, either in his concious or unconscious state. Mizuki and Sandaime knew of his gift - or curse - and that was another thing nagging him. He never _saw _doing what he did that night. No such vision of such actions came to him, but he saw the kiss and the movement of his lips when he said "Remember me.". Only when it happened did it hit him like a broken dam. Mizuki was dead now, executed for betrayal and theft, along with breaking the law of 'talking about the nine-tails'. Iruka begged for his life, even if it was futile, but he kept trying - to correct his own mistake maybe? Iruka didn't like to think so, but it was the truth. He didn't do it for Mizuki but for himself, to make up for the lack of visions that he had started to depend on too much.

He sat on his living room couch and brought the palms of his hands to his eyes, wiping the tears gathering in the corners. He knew he should stop. So like everyday, he stood up and moved on.

XXX

At the end of class that Wednesday afternoon, a feeling of accomplishment washed over him. He didn't know if luck was on his side or not, but it was the first time in the whole semester that he was able to teach four chapters in one day and have all the students participate in class excercises. After that dose of angst he'd been experiencing all morning, the prideful and happy feeling was more than welcome.

"It's a record." He said, smiling to himself as he glanced around the empty classroom. Upon habit, he began to pick up all the discarded crumpled pieces of paper on the floor and tossed them into the bin. He had spent the first few hours before classes started catching up on marking test papers and homework sheets along with arranging all the old projects on the shelf. He also got lucky because he got to choose his breakfast sandwich when the bakery around the corner made its morning deliveries to the Academy canteen.

A knock sounded from the door, revealing it to be Aoba, waving a folder. "Am I disturbing you, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka shook his head and gave the man a reassuring smile. "Just clearing up. Can I help you with something?"

"Here's the batch of newly graduated genins. What's left is in your care." Aoba set the folder on the table.

"Ah. Thanks." Iruka nodded, shoving the trash bin to the far corner wall with the toe of his sandals.

"Oh yeah, there's an outing tonight. You know, the usual stuff. Bar, a few drinks, a round or two of poker and I heard Anko is rooting for karaoke. Why don't you come along? It will be a change of routine, what do you say?" Aoba asked, poised by the door.

"Sounds nice." Iruka answered, appalled at himself that he was even thinking about it. But heck, after all the haunting memories plaguing him, drinking didn't sound so bad. A few glasses and a few nibbles of those disgusting roasted peanuts sounded like a grand way to spend a lonely night. "Sure. Which bar you all meeting at?"

Aoba blinked, a bit surprised at Iruka's decision and the fact that he didn't need more convincing. Iruka was never the type to be associated with drinking. He was too respectable for that. But he grinned after gawking for a few seconds. It was actually quite amusing to watch from Iruka's point of view.

"Red Glass, at around seven-thirty." Aoba replied, waving. "See you then."

"Yeah. And thanks." Iruka tapped his finger on the folder, nodding at Aoba's wave as he left the classroom. A quick glance at the clock told him it was already close to four. He began to gather his things, his mind set on getting something to eat.

XXX

He arrived at the Red Glass at eight and he was not surprised to see Anko waving a sake jar wildly in the air for he had such a vision ten minutes before arriving. The vision also showed her throwing the said jar in his general direction in greeting. He took a step to one side just as the jar swished past him and smashed against the door. He toed the broken pieces to one corner, waved at Anko's loud and drunken greeting and took a seat at one of the bar stools.

"Sake please.The strongest you have." He said. The barman set his order down and went towards the entrance with a broom to get rid of the broken jar pieces. Nobody seemed to pay him any attention to which he was grateful for. There was a bunch singing with Anko sounding like dying animals and a man pouring out his problems to a crying female ninja with manly tears in his eyes. A few were already heaving their guts out in the washroom behind the bar. Smirking in amusement he poured himself a cup and drained it in one sip, his senses suddenly feeling like they were on fire after the sudden strong alcohol intake. Aoba suddenly smacked him on the back in greeting, saying something too slurred to be understood before hobbling over to Anko and Ibiki, all the while swaying. Iruka shook his head and drained his cup.

"Didn't think this would be a place for you."

Iruka turned his head, setting his empty cup down as Genma slid on to the stool next to him. Iruka gave a small slightly wavering smile. "Yes well, you don't know me well then." He waved the cup. "Sake?"

"Don't mind if I do." Genma answered, smirking, needle, for once, not in between his lips. Iruka shook his head in reply and poured him some of the cool drink in the cup, handing it to him. Genma took one swig at the cup and coughed. "God, sensei. You drink sake this strong?"

Iruka chuckled. "Maybe you should get something lighter." His hand moved automatically to refill the glass before downing it in one go. He didn't worry about his alcohol tolerance. He knew the exact amount before he got completely smashed.

"Didn't know you had a thing for alcohol, sensei." Genma said, smirking, though the aftermaths of the strong alcohol seemed to have shaken him pretty hard. "Here, I'll pour for you."

His hand accidentally brushed against Iruka, unintentionally but it was enough to send Iruka's field of vision reeling into what looked like a short preview of what was to happen. The breath caught in Iruka's throat as a different scene unfolded before his eyes.

He could see the same scene as the one he was in, only thing different was that the stool Genma was on was slightly unstable and that it collapsed under his weight while he was pouring the sake.

The vision melted away in a sudden flash, sending Iruka snapping back slightly, frowning and blinking away the brightness. While Genma was pouring him some sake, he set his cup down and quickly grabbed Genma by waist, just as the stool crumbled. For a moment, the whole bar went silent as the wood and poor metal clattered to the ground. Genma was being supported completely by Iruka's arms, the jar of sake still in his hands, no longer pouring for he was stunned. Seconds passed, then the noise in the bar resumed back to its norm. Genma regained his footing and set the jar down, blinking and studying the fallen chair.

"You just saved me from a nasty bruise on my ass." He said, taking the seat on the other side of Iruka.

"No problem." Iruka said, draining his cup once more. He moved to pour himself more but Genma's words stopped him.

"You sure you ought to be drinking that much sensei?" There was a hint of concern in the jounin's voice, like from comrade to comrade.

Iruka stole a glance towards Genma, taking but a few seconds to note the way the man wore his forehead protector and how bright his eyes were - Iruka found himself staring at the endless pools of honey. It was too bright, yet dark from all the gore a shinobi witnesses. There was strength and a strong presence in Genma. He was taller by a few inches, and he wasn't as tanned as Iruka, but there was a striking similarirty between him and Mizuki. At this, Iruka quickly looked at his cup, realizing that although the forehead protector was worn in a bandana-way in reverse, Genma's hair framed his face the same way as Mizuki's did.

It might have been a trick of the light but he could have sworn he saw Mizuki's smiling face peering over his shoulder, shaking his head at him while he was staring at his cup. His hand slammed the cup down with such force that it cracked, startling the barman and Genma. His breath started to shake, and he knew if he stayed around a moment longer, he wouldn't be able to hold back his guilt and grief. Standing up as calmly as he could, he dug out a few bills, left them on the bar and stalked out into the night, the cold air hitting him harshly on the face. He shivered since he didn't have his flak jacket with him.

"Dear god." He whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes tight as little tears gathered at the corners.

The door behind him swung open and Genma appeared beside him. "Hey, hey, don't get mad or anything at what I said. I was just - you know." Genma gave him a shrug.

"No, I'm not mad at you, Genma-san." He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Just remembered something, that's all." A deep sigh escaped his lips, the taste of alcohol thick in his mouth. The brief shed of tears was uncalled for, but it just came. The torment that he was in was something he'd been trying to avoid unsuccessfully and as a result his voice was shaky. "I - I should get going."

Genma nodded, shoving his hands in to his pockets, the Chuunin's state not going unnoticed, but he chose to give him his privacy and not comment. Afterall, why else would shinobi drink unless it is to forget something? "Right. Good night."

"Good night." Iruka waved politely and began to walk home, fighting to control his emotions. Only when he was in the safety of his bed, wrapped tightly in his blanket, did he finally release the frustration in him, because shinobi or not, he was still human, and so he let his tears fall freely.

XXX

He bolted awake at six-thirty in the morning from a dream of his past relationship with Mizuki. It had been flashes, like a film reel on a projector of different times - having breakfast with him, the small fights over the last cup of coffee in the teacher's lounge, their sparring moments, their love making, the little stolen kisses when no one was looking and all the pranks they both pulled off as teenagers.

"Oh please." He begged silently.

His conscience told him that if the dreams didn't stop soon, his performance in the academy and whatever missions that came up would be affected. The morning was too cold for some reason, and the alcohol consumption the other night had given him a pounding headache. It was like he was being kicked in the head from the inside. Only it wasn't just alcohol. He had cried himself to sleep out of sheer frustration and helplessness. Every now and then he thought of Mizuki, but lately the torment of old memories was too much. He didn't think he'd be this affected and he knew that he should find a solution soon and fast.

Like any other day, he got up and got dressed, jogged to the academy for good body circulation and started with writing the notes on the chalkboard. He debated whether he should fetch some breakfast. He still had roughly about forty-five minutes before the children started pouring in so he made his way to the canteen. He needed food if he wanted to last the day, and maybe some coffee or strong tea to will the headache away. The two aspirin tablets he took before leaving his home didn't seem to be helping at all.

The canteen was emtpy save for the old man who was arranging the sandwiches and trays for whole meals behind the glass window display. A casual greeting and two minutes later he had a tuna sandwich and a large hot steaming cup of coffee. He didn't know why he picked tuna all of a sudden because he didn't like the aftertaste it left. The order had stumbled out like it was something he always liked and ordered. He stared at the sandwich in his hand, stopping mid-chew. One memory nagged him, like an itch at the back of his head.

--

_"Tuna and coffee please!" Mizuki said, joking with the man behind the counter of the Academy canteen. _

_"Tuna?" Iruka blinked, staring at him as if he were an abnormal person. "Tuna? In the morning? You want your breath to smell like fish?"_

_Mizuki paid his breakfast and took his tray. "What's wrong with tuna? Besides, the bitterness of the coffee would make the after taste go away." He shrugged, smiling at him, waiting while Iruka ordered his usual ham and cheese sandwich and led them both to their usual chair by the window. _

_"Still. Fish in the morning?" Iruka said while unwrapping his sandwich._

_"Try it!" Mizuki shoved the bitten breakfast in front of his face. "Come on, just one bite!"_

_"Mizuki!" Iruka cried out, trying to back away but Mizuki childishly and cutely continued holding the sandwich in front of his lips._

_"Come on! For me." A smile accompanied the statement._

_Iruka complied and bit in to the sandwich, chewing. It wasn't bad at all, but the after taste would linger and that was what he didn't like. "It's not bad, but the after taste -"_

_"Drink your tea. It'll go. If not, I've got some mint gum if you want any." Mizuki continued eating his food. "I can't believe you don't like tuna. And your name means dolphin! A sea creature."_

_"I'm not going to reply to that." Iruka said, face tainted with a blush._

_"Aww!" Mizuki squeezed his hand, giving him a gentle smile. "I hope a day will come when you'll have tuna instead of that ham and cheese for breakfast."_

_"I love you Mizuki, but that is something that will never happen." He squeezed the hand back, enjoying the feel of Mizuki caressing his thumb with his, and continued eating his breakfast._

_--_

The sandwich dropped back to his tray from his limp fingers. Mizuki always teased him about wanting him to eat tuna for breakfast because it was seafood and helped with thinking or something like that. Now that he finally did, Mizuki was nowhere to witness it. A sudden tightness began to fill him that made his chest hurt. He suddenly wasn't very hungry and for a moment, his headache disappeared. Without even thinking, he stood up, picked up his tray, tossed the contents into the trash and left the tray with the old man behind the counter, who looked at him funnily. Who wouldn't? He just threw away a perfectly good sandwich and coffee.

He headed back to the classroom and sat on his chair, dropping his head on his folded arms on the desk. The memory kept playing and playing in his mind, until the first few tap-tap of children's footsteps sounded in the hallway. Ten minutes later, the classroom was filled with students. Upon routine, he began to teach the rest of the curriculum for the next six hours. Time seemed to have blocked his sense of reality since he was completely focused on the students and occasionally tossing pieces of chalk to those who were already snoring while sitting upright. He gave them their regular dose of classwork and homework, dismissed them ten minutes earlier than usual before cleaning up the room. It was not obligated of him to do so since genins were paid to do such things as D-rank missions and such from the Academy management. But he still did it.

He had report filing to do next. Gathering his belongings, he made his way to the mission room, where a box of reports was already waiting for his attention. He was aware of the biting hunger he's been feeling since the morning. An impish part of his mind told him that he shouldn't have thrown that tuna sandwich away. It had reminded him _too_ much of Mizuki and he couldn't stand it. He was dead, and he was moving on. He kept reminding himself that dwelling in the past wouldn't do. It was futile and useless, because it's not like it would bring Mizuki back from the dead. Gathering concentration, he began to work on the reports, tackling them one by one.

_Check, stamp, arrange, place in new box. Check, stamp, arrange, place in new box._

A folder was placed beside him, breaking the concentration he managed to maintain for two-and-a-half hours so far. He looked up and found Genma standing before him, hand pulling back from the action of placing it on the table. The needle was not between his lips but inbetween his fingers, and for a moment, the image before him dulled. He blinked his eyes to refocus and found a tall young man, bandana holding back silver hair, dressed in the chuunin/jounin uniform.

"Good afternoon, Iruka-sen -"

Iruka blinked quickly and found Genma standing before him, a polite smile on his face (smirk really) just as he said the last syllable to the word _sensei._ He mentally reminded himself that this was Genma, not Mizuki. Not Mizuki at all, for he was dead.

"Good afternoon, Genma-san." He managed to croak out, his throat tightening. It seemed hunger was starting to get hold of him. "I assume the mission went smoothly?"

"Yes. No troubles." Genma replied, placing the needle back in between his lips. "New mission?"

Iruka picked up the folder Genma just submitted and his eyes widened, his vision blurring then and spinning fast. It focused on a vision of Genma in a very weakened state, supported by his friend and teammate Raido, returning from a mission that evening. His shoulder was bleeding badly from an infection. He heard Raido speak in a scolding manner.

_"I thought you said you got that wound checked! What if it was poisoned, you fool?"_

The image melted away in a flash and everything was back to normal. He looked up and found Genma looking at him strangely, but did not comment on his sudden tensing up.

"There is a new mission for you, sorry to say. I know you jounins are being over-worked. But there is nothing I can do. I'm under strict orders to give missions to capable jounins once they return. You understand, I'm sure." Iruka said, digging through the folders in another box marked missions beside him, looking for B-ranked ones. He was going to hand him an A-ranked one, but after that vision, he decided to give him a lighter one.

"Yeah, I understand. I'm not the only one anyway." Genma shifted his weight to his other leg and sighed.

"Here's a B-rank mission." Iruka said, placing the folder beside him and marking the mission number on the scroll sheet and who was going to undertake it. "You may take a companion with you."

"I'll take Raido. He's free." Genma shifted his needle to the left, and chewed it.

"Okay." Iruka noted it down then handed the folder to Genma. Just before Genma's fingers brushed the folder he withheld it. Genma frowned. "Get that shoulder of yours checked before you leave. It might be infected."

Genma stared at him in slightly stunned silence. "What did you say?" He asked slowly.

"Get it checked before leaving. If the medics advise you to rest, then rest." He still kept the folder out of reach. "Think you can promise me that? As a comrade."

Genma unconciously rubbed his left shoulder, a crease appearing in his brows. "Yeah, I'll get it checked. Ninja's honor." He gave an unsteady smile and took the folder from Iruka's now outstretched hand. "Very considerate of you."

"I was going to give you an A-class, but becuase of your injury - mind you, I'm not underestimating you. I'm very well aware of your reputation and skill." Iruka began to rummage through the folders in front of him, looking for a document to use as referrence. "But it's bad enough we have less active ninjas after what happened. If possible, I'd like to reduce the amount of damage to mission-undergoing shinobis." He found the document he wanted and began to scan it. He then looked up to find Genma reading the mission briefing. "Please take care."

Genma paused in his reading and gave Iruka a smirk. "Yeah, sure. Thanks." He waved the folder. "I'll drop by the hospital like I promised."

"Yes." Iruka nodded, a smile coming to his lips. It was easy to come, and it felt nice to be genuinely happy and that hit him. He didn't understand it. "You do that."

Genma gave him a friendly mock salute, smirking the whole time, and left the mission room. Iruka continued working. Half an hour later, another vision hit him in which Raido and Genma were returning home later that evening. Only this time, both were simply walking tiredly instead of Raido supporting a weakened Genma.

Iruka had a smile on his lips the whole day after that.

XXX

As usual, he remained in the academy till late evening to complete the filing of reports. It was in his nature to finsh tasks the that he could instead of leaving them undone for the next day. Everybody was working double time to recover the village's loss and maintain its level of prestige and power so why couldn't he tackle a few more reports? There wasn't anyone else free to do it anymore. He was given the choice earlier either to be an active chuunin and undergo missions or choose to handle the paperwork. He chose to do paperwork because no one else would. He wanted to do missions, yes, but he was told that a need might arise that more shinobis would be required. So he counted on that prospect.

Even so, he couldn't take the fatigue anymore and fell asleep on his desk, arms for his pillow. He wasn't aware he fell asleep until he felt a hand shake him awake. He blinked awake, eyes focusing and sat up suddenly, berating himself for falling asleep. There was some ink smeared on his cheek from the document in front of him, and as his waker saw this he shook his head, smirking.

"Sorry I fell asleep. Welcome back, Genma-san." He said politely. He glanced at the clock and saw it was already one AM. He'd been asleep for two hours! Genma pointed at his own cheek, while gesturing to his face. A hand clamped to his cheek, rubbing away the ink smear which only got worse.

"You'll need water for that, sensei." Genma said, chuckling.

Iruka's mind suddenly reeled. The chuckle, the words, it was like his. Like Mizuki's.

Before ...

--

_"Oi! Oi! Iruka, wake up!" Mizuki shook him awake, dressed in nothing but a bathrobe. "Sheesh, I would have thought you stayed in bed."_

_"Marking. Have to finish it." Iruka replied, yawning._

_"You make me feel useless." Mizuki shook his head and rubbed at his own cheek, gesturing towards Iruka's._

_He quickly clamped a hand to his cheek and vainly tried to get rid of the red ink from his marker pen. "Gone?"_

_"You just made it worse_._" Mizuki said in his teasing voice. He leaned close and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Come on, you'll need_ _water for that, _sensei!

_Mizuki dragged him to the bathroom then._

--

Iruka swallowed with difficulty. "I - Yes. Ink won't go away with me just rubbing my cheek."

"You're tired. Go home. Rest." Genma said.

Iruka ignored that. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine. They dressed it properly and all." Genma shrugged. "Still don't know how you found out."

"It's my duty to, because I assign you active shinobis missions." Iruka said, choosing the most obvious and easy reason that would receive no questionings. "If any of you is injured, I am left to judge whether you are fit to continue or whether you should be given a break." Genma looked a bit offended at that. Iruka smiled as he cleared the desk, taking the folder Genma was handing him and placing it amongst the other folders that would need his attention the next day. "But you handled it well, ne?"

Genma shrugged. "Yeah."

Iruka stood up and got ready to leave. "You have about six hours before you report here tomorrow morning for your new mission. I think you can handle A's, hmm? Izumo and Kotetsu will assign you your new assignment."

Genma pocketed his hands and began to walk towards the door while Iruka turned off the lights. "A new day and more work."

They both exited the academy, said polite partings and headed home. Iruka didn't even bother to wash the ink off his face or change his clothes anymore. He was too sleepy and too tired to even remove the wrappings on his calf. With a tired sigh, he collapsed on his bed, facing the window. It was about one-forty-five, and he only had about five - six hours if he planned to skip breakfast and run to the acedemy - of sleep. He remembered nights like this, when Mizuki would be sitting cross-legged on one side of his bed, staring at the moon outside after hours of gentle and slow love-making. The white light would make Mizuki's hair look more like liquid silver and that was when Iruka would sit up, wrap an arm around his lover and lean his chin on the firm shoulder. They would remain like that, in peace and quiet, with each other's presence and comfort before scooting under the covers.

The memory saddened Iruka, making him turn his back to the window and curl up on one corner of his bed. If he closed his eyes and imagined, he could feel the weight on the other side of the mattress, like Mizuki was still sitting and watching the moon outside. Iruka briefly wondered if he could ever take in another lover. Better yet, he wondered if he could ever _love_ another person the same way he loved Mizuki. The mere thought of it made his head reel from hurt. Iruka didn't want to think that he was disgracing the memory of Mizuki, but still. He didn't think his heart had completely healed yet.

The world brightened around him as his field of vision changed to that of another bedroom. He was lying on the strange bed, in the same clothes as he was. Iruka stood up casually, and turned around to look at the bed, since he felt the weight on the mattress from the other side. He found Genma dressed and ready to go, the sun rising from the horizon outside his window, only the man didn't look like he'd be getting up anytime soon. He was flushed with fever, tired and delirious. The door behind him opened as Raido dragged in Shizune to take a look at Genma. He _really_ didn't look like he would be going anywhere.

The vision faded and he was back on his bed, staring at the wooden surface of his side table where an old photograph of his former teammates sat. He and Mizuki were both grinning ear to ear and holding up the peace sign. As he stared at Mizuki's grinning face, he realized that he'd been having visions of Genma far too much. He reached up and set the picture face down on his side table before slowly drifting away to sleep.

"He looks like him." He mumbled, eyes dropping close. "He looks like Mizuki."

TBC

Hnn .. I write long chapters. Part two is about 18 pages long and I'm going to break them so that one chapters is like about 13 pages long. I use font 10, Arial, so that's alot! Oo


	2. Part 2

**MIRROR 2**

Iruka headed for the mission room, a cup of strong tea in his hand. It was his afternoon shift already and he wanted to finish however many boxes of reports there was since Kotetsu and Izumo left. As usual, the room was empty while he set his cup down on the edge of the table, as he emptied the box. There were brief tip-taps of footsteps down the hall. The door opened, revealing it to be Raido who seemed to have just returned from a short mission with a pale looking Genma. Pale, but fine.

"Good afternoon, Iruka-sensei!" Raido greeted, mission report done and written. Raido set it down on the table and stood with his arms crossed, waiting for a new mission.

"Good afternoon, Raido-san, Genma-san." Iruka dipped his head a short nod before rummaging through the box on the floor for a new mission. "Shouldn't you be in bed, Genma-san? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine." Genma replied coolly, though he was now staring at Iruka's crouching form with curiosity. Even Raido was looking a bit unsettled – the concern was almost invisible – agreeing wholeheartedly with Iruka's words.

"As you say." Iruka replied, still rummaging through the box glancing at the mission briefing to pick a light one. If he gave the duo an A-class mission, the results would be messy. Apparently, Shizune took care of getting rid of Genma's fever, as his vision had shown last night. Still, a few hours of rest wouldn't do, no matter how good the healing-jutsu was. Fatigue was different from wounds or being ill. Iruka still felt that Genma should stay in bed, so as to increase his performance and assure a mission's success later on. But he didn't want to talk anymore, so he kept quiet, opting for giving the duo what they want, but keeping it light. "These are all escort missions. You two up for that?"

"Anything to tackle the work load." Raido answered, shifting his weight and stretching his arms.

While he stretched, Iruka tensed, eyes hazing over. He saw his cup of tea being knocked over while Raido finished stretching. When the vision faded and his fingers picked the mission to give to Raido and Genma, he stood up and the words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop it. "Don't worry about the tea, Raido-san."

Raido dropped his arms, done stretching and blinked at Iruka's words, just as he knocked the cup of tea over. "Tea?"

Iruka realized his mistake and quickly sealed his mouth shut. Instead, he began to jot down the mission number on a separate scroll and who was going to complete it.

The tea on the floor was spreading, the light brown liquid mirroring confused looks of both Raido and Genma who were staring. Genma quickly glanced back at Iruka, words ready to tumble out, but Raido beat him to it.

"How did -" Raido started, but Iruka cut him off.

"Here's your mission, B-rank, and it requires two shinobis. As always, I assume both of you are going together. It's not much, but it might take some time. The merchant and his daughter will need protection from bandits as well. So, here's the briefing and good luck. If you come home late in the evening, don't worry about handing in the report tonight." Iruka finished jotting down their names and the date and handed it to Raido who as still looking at him funny. Iruka knew that Genma did most of the report-writing, so he was giving him opportunity to sleep off the hour he'll use to write a detailed report. "Take care." He gave them a brief smile, his gaze lingering on Genma's eyes longer.

"Right. See ya' around sensei." Raido said, looking at the spilt tea, thinking he should really wipe it clean at least.

"I'll clean it up." Iruka stood up and took out the box of tissues beside him to wipe the mess up, starting with the broken porcelain pieces first. "Don't worry about it. Accidents happen."

Raido gave a forced grin, waved and headed for the door. Just before Genma left, he tossed Iruka's figure one last look before closing the door behind him.

XXX

Iruka was clearing up the desk, setting the completed report filings in its box before leaving it in the corner of the room for the person the next morning to collect it and store it in the database room. It was still quite early and Iruka was surprised that he finished at ten-thirty instead of one AM. There wasn't much he could do since all A-rank missions were handed out by Kotetsu and Izumo earlier that morning. He didn't think that anyone who did take the mission will be returning soon. Three days from now he'll have a whole mountain of folders to do. The short break from paper work was more than welcome.

Iruka had his dinner waiting for him on his table, two _onigiri _that was given to him by a fellow teacher who apparently made too much that morning. Iruka didn't complain because free food was free food. Sighing, he stretched his arms and back a bit, making his way to the table. He sat on its surface, picked one of the _onigiri_ and took a bite. He paused after taking his first bite and stared at the food in his hand.

"This is pretty good." Iruka mumbled and took a hungrier bite this time, chewing and savoring the taste. While chewing, his gaze drifted up over to the moon. He did not sense the presence coming closer, nor did he hear the person, until he focused his gaze on the vivid reflection of the person who entered the room via the window. A frown creased Iruka's features when he realized who it was that came at the ungodly hour of quarter to eleven to hand in a report. "Back so quick?"

Genma set the folder down, looking tired and worn out. "It was still early."

Iruka took some tissue and wiped his hands and mouth. "I gave you the chance to submit your report tomorrow morning. Why didn't you take it?"

Genma frowned a bit. "I'm fine."

Iruka took the report, scanned it, checked it, stamped it and then carried it to the box in the corner of the room, adding it to the cluster inside. He then approached Genma, staring right in to his eye, like he was searching for something. "For real?"

Genma's buttons were being pressed. "What is it you really want to hear, sensei?"

Iruka's brows suddenly creased, when he thought he was staring at Mizuki. Blinking away the image and turning his head away moderately, so as not to look rude, he stared out the window, still seeing Genma's reflection in the glass. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude. It's just that I'm -" Iruka tried to search for a word, but ended up closing his eyes when Genma turned to face the window, deliberately staring at him through it.

"Worried?" Genma supplied.

Iruka smiled and sighed, picking up the container of _onigiri_. "Yes. I'm worried." He turned to face Genma, smiling sheepishly but genuinely. It was actually very sweet. "Maa, I'm told I worry too much." Iruka offered the last _onigiri_ piece to Genma,. "It's pretty good."

Genma couldn't help but smirk and shook his head. "No thanks. I just had some spicy chicken ramen with Raido." The smile on Iruka's face faded almost instantly. Mizuki _hated_ the spicy chicken ramen flavor. He didn't like chicken ramen at _all._ The immediate reaction made Genma do a double take and frown a bit. "Not that I don't like _onigiri. _It's just that I'm full at the moment." When Iruka didn't reply, Genma stepped closer and shook him gently by the arm. "Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka tensed a bit, quickly recovered and gave Genma a wide and forced smile. "Your loss, Genma-san." Iruka took the last piece and ate it. "You should get some rest." He said as he swallowed, sitting himself on the desk. Genma watched him eat, and shrugged as a reply. A grain of rice stuck to Iruka's cheek, and Genma couldn't help but chuckle. He pointed at his own cheek and gestured towards Iruka's. Iruka blinked almost - _almost_ - cutely, in Genma's opinion. Iruka brought a finger up to his cheek caught the grain and grinned sheepishly, taking his index finger in to his mouth and it remained there, with Iruka smiling and chuckling and Genma _knew_ he was staring. Iruka blinked, eyes widening, finger still in his mouth. "Genma-san?"

"You're getting too cute, sensei." Genma shook his head, tearing his gaze away. "At least now I know why half the entire administrative office has a crush on you."

Iruka didn't intend to do it. The finger in his mouth came off, the hand sagging to his lap. "Is that so?"

--

_"You got cream on your cheek, sensei!" Mizuki said, pointing on the left side of his cheek. "You eat like a kid I swear!" _

_"Oh? Here?" Iruka blindly felt for the smudge to scoop it up with his finger. _

_"Lower." Mizuki said, eyes drooping in mock boredom. _

_"Oh there it is!" Iruka stuck the finger in to his mouth, smiling before blinking when he realized that Mizuki was looking at him funny. "What?" He mumbled, finger still in his mouth. _

_"You're acting all cute, sensei!" Mizuki raised an eyebrow. "Now I know why half the administrative building has a crush on you." _

_Iruka stared wide eyed. "Really?" _

_"But you're mine, ne?" Mizuki asked, and kissed him gently since the staff room was empty. _

--

Iruka brought a hand to his head, feeling a headache coming. He stuffed the rest of the _onigiri _that he previously offered Genma in to his mouth, and grabbed his belongings. "Well, that's nothing new." He mumbled, fixing the contents of his table.

"You knew?" Genma asked, surprised.

"I heard. But -" Iruka paused, remembering Mizuki again. "But that was a long time ago."

There was sorrow in his voice that was ringing quite loudly in Genma's ears. Genma frowned a bit. "Iruka-sensei, I -"

Iruka turned and beamed at him. "But I bet even you have your own large group of crushes. Why else would there be flirty talk about you in the administrative office, hmm?" Iruka shrugged. "It's getting late. I'm going home. You should too. Don't want a fever in the morning again, right?"

Genma's eyes widened a fraction. His mouth opened to reply to that, but Genma decided against it. "Yeah. I'll be on my way home."

They parted at the gates after bidding each other goodnight. Iruka walked down the silent road with his hands in his pockets, shoulders slumped slightly forward. He had his home as his destination but his feet carried him elsewhere, to a dark and secluded area of Konoha that no one _ever_ visits. Trees that were almost bare save for a few leaves surrounded the small empty lot. There were a few nameless tombstones that were erected around the empty space. Moss covered some of them, while others were already worn out and chipped due to weather conditions and time. Iruka knew which one he came for. He made his way to the fourth row, second column of the semi-neatly aligned graves. This was where the ashes of traitors, exiles and executed dead people were buried. Although some villages simply burned and discarded the ashes of the dead traitors, Konoha didn't follow such an example. Even with the dead, the village still somewhat respected their rights as humans, and so they buried the pot of the dead's ashes.

Iruka stared at the nameless grave and knelt in front of it, staring at it helplessly, as if wishing Mizuki would come back by some miracle. His shaking hand came to rest upon the gravestone, brushing off the layer of dirt and dust only to reveal smooth and cracked pewter gray stone. Just staring at it made him dip his head forward and bite his lip. Iruka desperately began to chant a prayer, voice cracking in the middle as the flow of his tears increased. Deep inside, he knew that Mizuki can _never_ be replaced, and that he wished every night that what happened three years ago never happened. He brought his hands to his face and cried silently. Even after three years, he could never forgive himself for not being able to stop Mizuki. If only his visions gave him a brief glance, Mizuki would still be beside him.

He felt like fate was laughing at him.

XXX

There were times when Iruka wished he had Naruto beside him to distract him. But ever since Naruto left two years ago for training with Jiraiya, things were too quiet for his own good. Naruto sent him letters once in a while, but rarely. Tsunade had explained to him the other year that Jiraiya didn't want to make their destinations and stops known to anyone for Naruto's safety. Iruka understood perfectly well and he knew he was being selfish when he longed for Naruto to tell him of his whereabouts.

They didn't even get to eat ramen together.

--

_"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried out, skidding down the hall to a stop in front of his classroom door. _

_Iruka turned to look at the hyperactive grinning boy just as he threw the pieces of paper that littered the classroom floor in to the trash bin. "Oh! Naruto!" He couldn't help but smile back. _

_"Long time no see, sensei!" Naruto threw his arms behind his back, still grinning ear to ear. "Been busy with missions and such." He paused a bit, then looked up at him, the grin no longer as wide as it was before. "I'll be gone for quite a while. Ero-sennin is taking me outta' the village to train and stuff. He says it will be three years long. I - I thought I'd come by to tell you." _

_Iruka couldn't stop the sinking feeling of having the boy away for that long. But he smiled, feeling proud that Naruto had grown up to be a good teenager. "I bet you're all excited." _

_"Of course! And I'm going to train really hard and do my best!" Naruto boasted, grinning some more. It's a miracle his face didn't split in half yet. "Oh yeah, sensei, when I come back, wanna have ramen with me?" _

_Iruka chuckled. "Sure! I'd love that Naruto." _

_"Great! I'll bring you something nice from wherever it is we're going to. Anything you want specifically?" Naruto asked, bright blue eyes shining up at him. _

_"Just your safety Naruto. I want you to take care of yourself and come back safely." Iruka said with genuine care and love in his voice. _

_Naruto looked up at his forehead protector. "I have the forehead protector you gave me. I'll come back for sure and when I do I'll show you my new moves! And it will give me good luck!" Naruto threw him a hug around his waist, grinning up at him. "Don't over work yourself?" _

_Iruka hugged him back. "No, I won't." _

_"Promise?" _

_Iruka smiled. "I promise."_

_"Good. At least I won't have to worry about you falling asleep on your desk." Naruto released his hold on him and took a step back. "Well, I'm off to pack. See you when I get back sensei. And keep your promise." He shouted, running down the hall and waving as he disappeared down the corner. _

--

Iruka missed the boy, period. Seeing Naruto grow up was a constant reminder of the choice he made. He watched how Naruto changed from the unruly, irresponsible brat to this protective, honorable and strong lad that he is now. Naruto was one of the best things that happened in his life and him being gone for two long years made him feel like a parent who lost his only child. Iruka reminded himself regularly when memories of Naruto came to him that this training will help the boy get stronger and bring him closer to his goal in being the Hokage.

"He'll make a fine Hokage." Iruka mumbled, stifling a yawn, feeling tired. He barely got any sleep the other night after coming home from Mizuki's grave and his bones were aching badly. He hoped that he wasn't catching a cold or a virus for his work and duty will be affected. It was not a convenient time to get sick. He stood up to get more tea for he still have about eight or twelve more reports to file before he could call it a night. It was only eight in the evening. "And he tells me not to overwork myself. Ah, Naruto." Iruka whispered, a bit guilty because he _knew_ he was overworking himself.

Standing up, he headed for the lounge in the administrative building. He set the water to boil and mixed the tea mixture he liked. Iruka had a migraine and he didn't have any aspirins with him, wishing desperately that he did. He was tired, he was frustrated in more ways than one and he would do anything to go to sleep and not wake up for about two to three days straight. Iruka briefly wondered if he could seek help from the Hokage or maybe even Shizune, see if they have any drug that can knock him out for the next few days in a dreamless state of sleep. He chuckled to himself just as the automatic switch of the electric kettle clicked, steam rising from the mouth. For his mind to be thinking such thoughts, he must be getting really desperate.

Break the rules, his mind said.

The tea mixture he prepared was a sudden waste. Narrowing his eyes in slight mischief that was very un-Iruka, he wrote a memo, tacked it on the teacher's notice board, left the eight or so folders for Izumo and Kotetsu and stalked out of the office. To hell with work. He headed to the most secluded, darkest and emptiest bar available, ordered sake and started downing cup after cup after cup until he felt his eyes hurt and water. He really shouldn't because having a kidney failure or any organ-failure was not something he wanted. Even still, he would raise his empty cup to the barman asking for another jar. He was still coherent after five jars, not completely smashed, but enough to blabber things if one pushed the right buttons. His earlier thoughts of catching a virus might have been true - or maybe it was the alcohol, he wasn't sure - because his nose was too heavy and cloggy and he was feeling hot from the inside and icy from the outside. Hiccupping, he poured another cup. It was a miracle that he still remembered to use a cup when some would drink straight out of the jar by now. Even the barman was already amazed that a young man - who looked like hurting a fly was a crime punishable by death - was able to down five jars of sake and counting.

Iruka, tapped the table lightly catching the barman's attention. "Sake. Stronger one."

"You sure you want it?" The barman asked, wondering, now a bit concerned.

"Yes." Iruka replied, voice still a _bit_ steady. "Bring me another jar."

The barman did as he was told and brought him his order. Iruka still used the cup. After that jar, he drank two more before slumping on the table, feeling too full to drink anymore, but he didn't feel as light headed as he aimed to be. No, in fact, his vision was not that cloudy _yet._ Iruka knew if he drank anymore sake, he'd be pouring wine from out of his nose. A mental image came to his mind and he couldn't stop the hysterical laugh that tore out of his throat.

"You need anymore?" The barman asked, not surprised to see Iruka laughing at himself. It's normal for any person to after consuming _that_ much alcohol.

"No, thanks. I'll be pouring sake outta' my nose if I do. How much do I owe you?" Iruka asked, managing to sound polite and quite coherent. He was actually amazed at himself.

"Sixty." The barman said, carrying the empty jars to a compartment under the counter.

"Right." Iruka dug for his wallet and started peering inside. "Is this a fifty?" He asked, blinking like an owl at the bill in his hand.

"That's a twenty." The barman said, pitying Iruka a bit.

"Oh, sorry. Here, this is a fifty, no?" Iruka asked, hiccupping and covering his mouth with the back of his hand. "Excuse me."

The barman blinked. "Yeah, that's a fifty."

"Okay, here." Iruka set in on the counter, peering in his wallet, occasionally wiping at his watery eyes. "Ten. Is this a ten or a one?" Iruka couldn't see the number value correctly, so he waved it like a child in front of the barman.

"That's a ten. You need help to get home?" The barman asked, taking the bill and storing it in a drawer behind the counter. "You sure look like you'd collapse soon."

Iruka laughed. "No, no. I'll be fine." He stood up shakily, not the least bit surprised that his legs felt like jelly and started hobbling towards the door. "Good night, mister. Great sake you have here." He didn't see the barman lift a hand in a parting greeting as he exited the door. He stared at the street signs, the letters meshing together and making it hard for him read. Blinking his watery eyes and staring _really_ hard, he found the right sign and followed it. It took him nearly an hour instead of ten minutes to get to his building, once again feeling _very_ amazed at himself. He managed to enter his house without tripping on the stairs or running in to a wall and kicked his sandals off by the door way, forgetting to lock it. He left a trail of clothing all the way to the bedroom, leaving but his black shorts on before climbing under the covers. He really wasn't feeling good and it was probably the virus.

Iruka was glad he left that memo at the notice board.

XXX

Tsunade frowned as she saw the six box fulls of reports that needs filing left undone. "Kotetsu! Izumo!" She shouted, making the two Chuunins scoot in to the room and others who were nearby cringe.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" The duo chorused.

"What is _this_?" Tsunade pointed a finely manicured nail at the boxes of reports. The folders were sticking out and threatening to fall out. "Why are these _not_ done?" She demanded. "Are we at a nursery or is this an office?"

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama." Izumo bowed. "Iruka-sensei has been doing his shifts for two days now. We just finished filing the other ten boxes of reports."

"Why is he not showing up?" Tsunade demanded. "Why was I _not_ informed?"

Kotetsu wanted to say that she was but she was too busy reading a medical book to take notice of the memo found in the teacher's lounge with Iruka's hand writing on it. "A note was sent to you, Hokage-sama."

"Whatever! I want this done _immediately_! Find a replacement. And where is Raido? Or Genma? Send any available person to my office _now_!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" The two chorused and scooted away after picking up one box of reports each.

Kotetsu and Izumo got lucky because Shizune, Iwashi, Raido and Genma were heading for the mission room to get a new mission. "Oh there you are! Who of you four are free?" Izumo asked, looking at them.

"He is." Shizune jerked a finger to Genma. "Raido and I have a mission to report and Iwashi is doing sub-report filing."

"Oh thank god!" Kotetsu said in relief. "We sure need all the help we can get." Iwashi forced a small smile. They were no fans of paperwork.

"So why are you asking? Something up?" Shizune asked.

"Hokage-sama wants you at her office. Go quick before she goes on a rampage." Izumo warned.

Genma didn't even hesitate and quickly left for Tsunade's office.

XXX

Genma glanced back at the address in the small paper in his hand then back up at the apartment complex. The area was close to the academy and seemed quiet, clean and had more family tenants rather than bachelors or single females. He didn't know why he was the one who turned out to be free. Now, Tsunade had ordered him to go and drag Iruka's butt out of his house if he's at home. If not, Genma was given the mission to 'find' him and report back his whereabouts. If he's not anywhere in the village at _all_, he will be declared missing. Genma could already feel the headache pounding his temples. But he had to admit that even he was a bit curious as to why Iruka had suddenly stopped coming to work for four days straight. He sighed, seeing that he was at the correct place and climbed the stairwell to the floor where Iruka lived.

"Flat six." Genma mumbled, looking at the number plates and found the door he was looking for. He stared at the wooden surface and pressed the doorbell. He waited for a few minutes and when he got no reply, he checked the know, surprised that it was unlocked and opened freely.

The idea that Iruka left his front door open made warning bells ring in Genma's mind. Although Konoha's citizens had some sort of mutual trust with each other, it was still careless to leave one's front door open. On alert, Genma pushed the door open enough to let himself in and closed it lightly behind him. He couldn't stop the frown of surprise from coming to his face upon seeing the sight in front of him. Iruka may have been organized at work, but his home clearly mirrored otherwise. Stepping away from the trail of discarded clothes, Genma proceeded deeper in to Iruka's home. Other than the trail of clothes, Genma noticed that everything else seemed pretty much in their places, except for the layer of dust covering the flat surfaces of the furniture.

Genma felt a very distant - almost fading - beat of chakra, making his senses heighten for danger. He followed the source that led him to the bedroom. At a glance, the room looked empty. The blanket and pillow were no longer on the bed. The beige bed sheet was half-off the bed, crumpled like there was some sort of struggle or pleasured activity. Genma cautiously stepped forward, taking a closer look at the bed. He did not need to look longer because something else caught his attention.

"Oh god!" Genma gasped, rushing over to the floor on the other side of the bed, where Iruka laid, head no longer on the pillow that he must have grabbed from the bed on his way down to the floor. The blanket was twisted around Iruka's legs and waist, his ponytail long gone leaving his hair in a clumpy mess. Genma lifted Iruka's head, gently brushing away the sticky and greasy strands of hair off the Chuunin's face. "Iruka-sensei! Oi! Iruka-sensei!" A shaky, weak and tired exhale was all the response Genma received. "Iruka-sensei, pull yourself together!" Genma felt his forehead and noted the high temperature. "Oh geez. No wonder you haven't been coming to work." Genma mumbled to himself, while gathering Iruka's hair to one side and arranging the sheets around Iruka's waist. "Iruka-sensei? can you hear me? You gotta' wake up a bit!" Genma said, managing to untangle the sheets. Genma noticed that Iruka's skin looked dry.

"M - Mi -" Iruka whispered.

Genma quickly turned to look at his face quickly. "Iruka?" Iruka winced a bit as he struggled to slowly open his eyes, lips parting to take in deep tired breaths. Dark orbs peered from the heavy looking eyelids to stare up at Genma. Iruka's eyes were rimmed red and slightly puffy, probably from the fever he had. Genma couldn't help but smile in relief that the Chuunin was pretty much 'alive'. "Iruka?"

Genma watched with puzzlement as Iruka stared up at him, a little bit of disbelief and perhaps a bit happiness crossing his dark eyes. "M - Mi - Mizuki...?" Iruka's eyes softened a bit.

"Mizuki?" Genma frowned. "No. It's me, Genma."

Iruka looked like keeping his eyes was taking too much effort. Even in his sick state, he still look a bit puzzled and maybe it was a trick of the light, but Genma could see some sort of relief as well. "G - Genma..." Iruka whispered, closing his eyes again.

Genma was still feeling annoyed despite the pity he felt for the Chuunin's condition. He was mistaken for someone else and no just anyone, but a traitor. "Sorry, Iruka." Genma grunted as he lifted the Chuunin up and settled him on the bed, pulling the blanket over him. Genma took a few minutes to stare at the sleeping figure, before turning around. "I'm not Mizuki." Genma hurriedly left the apartment to look for a medic nin to take a look at Iruka's condition.

By the heavens, Genma was _not_ expecting the medic nin he found to demand Iruka be taken to the hospital. He was also not expecting the medics to pump the contents of Iruka's stomach contents out because of the excess alcohol intake and inject several types of antibiotics in to his system. Seeing all the needles and colored liquids being injected in to the unconscious Chuunin, Genma had yelled at them.

"It is too strong for him to take them orally." One of the medic attending to Iruka said.

"Then just do that chakra-healing thing you people seem to know so well! Stop sticking things in to him!" Genma hissed, surprising even himself.

"Chakra healing won't do anything for the virus within him. He's over worked. No amount of chakra healing can replace the healing abilities of rest itself." The medic replied calmly. "He should have been brought in earlier."

They measured his blood pressure and temperature after pumping his stomach clean and giving him the antibiotics to find his condition slowly getting stable. Genma could only watch as Iruka slept peacefully, looking much better than he did when Genma found him. The medics said that they were going to keep Iruka confined for a few days until the virus he caught was completely cured.

Genma didn't know why he shouted at the medics caring for Iruka earlier. But he _knew_ that Iruka intrigued him, and he was relieved that the Chuunin's condition was stable.

XXX

Warm.

Everything around him was warm and oddly smooth and had that clean scent lurking in the distance. He cracked his eyes open a bit, everything around him a bit blurry. There was a slight shuffle making him turn his head slowly towards the sound. For a brief second, he saw Mizuki, sitting on a chair, eating an apple and staring at him while he chewed, a small smile on those full lips that Iruka loved so much. Said lips, began to move.

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty."

Iruka narrowed his eyes to focus his vision. Blinking slowly, the silver hair and smile vanishing. What was left instead was honey colored hair, a reversed-bandana and a _smirk_. "Who?" Iruka croaked out, his throat feeling like it was on fire and completely dry.

"It's me."

Iruka stared for a few more seconds before noticing the man speaking to him. "G-Genma-san."

"Bravo. You got me right this time." Genma said, still smirking and took a bite off his apple.

Iruka looked around him and slowly sat himself up. "Where am I?"

"Hospital." Genma said, taking another bite off his apple.

"Hospital?" Iruka blinked, almost cutely. "I don't remember getting hurt."

"No." Genma shrugged, tossing the apple core in to the nearby trash bin. "But do you remember getting a virus? Sick even?" The Jounin pulled his chair closer to the bed, reached for the mineral bottle of water and poured a cup for Iruka. "Remember anything about falling to the floor? Getting all feverish? Watch the water." He handed the cup to Iruka's shaking hands as the Chuunin took a grateful small sip.

"Not really." Iruka confessed. He remembered waking up _cold_ then suddenly _hot_. Other than that, everything else was a bit blurry.

Genma shrugged, slouching on the chair he was on. "They had to pump your stomach clean. Did you know that you had _too_ much alcohol in your system?"

Iruka stiffened a bit. "Did I?"

Genma took the cup from him before the contents spilled. He didn't mention anything about the alcohol after that. "You've been out like a light for the past two days. You look horrible, your hair is all sticky and you're too pale."

Iruka couldn't help but smile a bit at the description. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Genma said, smirk growing wide. "Oh, they're going to keep you here for a while. So I took the liberty to bring you some stuff, since I had to go back and lock your door." Genma added a shrug to his statement. "I got you spare clothes, a book to read, and oh those." Genma pointed at the side table on the other side of the bed where two picture frames lay. One of Iruka's old team - the one where he and Mizuki was grinning and holding up the peace sign - and the other of him and Naruto on a new year's eve just after Naruto graduated. "So that you won't feel alone in this place."

Iruka briefly wondered if he was being mocked or laughed at, but kept quiet. "Thank you." He said once more, this time a bit tightly. "For the trouble."

"None at all." Genma said, sighing. "You'll be staying here for a while. Those medics didn't look like they're going to set you free any time soon. If you ever need anything, just tell me." Genma meant his words, and he said it in a soft manner that Iruka actually _did_ turn to look at him. "Don't hesitate. Comrades are comrades."

Iruka continued staring, taking note of how Genma slouched in his chair, one leg thrown over one knee, now chewing on his needle while honey eyes stared up at the ceiling. Iruka continued watching the Jounin, until he couldn't take it anymore, so he turned his head away, looking at the picture frame on his side table. Seeing Mizuki's grinning and happy face, Iruka was reminded once more of the precious thing he lost. He tore his gaze away from the picture, a painful look crossing his features, a hand reaching out to set the picture face down.

The action, obviously did not go unnoticed by Genma. "Look, I better go. Good to have you among the living." Genma said, shifting his needle from side to side in his mouth. "If you need anything, just ask."

Iruka nodded. "Thank you, I mean it."

Genma couldn't help but smirk. "I'll be seeing you." A hand reached out and patted Iruka on the shoulder.

Iruka gasped a bit, muscles tensing as the scene before his eyes changed to a different one. As he stared wide eyed in to the vision, his eyes narrowed a bit when he realized what the scene was. It was the mission room and it was set in the evening. He was correcting test papers when Genma strolled in to the room, dropping him a dinner box of warm rice and beef _misono_ and all the while Iruka himself was blushing shyly.

The vision melted away in a flash of bright light, making Iruka snap back slightly that Genma had to steady him with two hands. Realizing what just happened, Iruka quickly brought both his hands to his head. The vision had given him a headache.

"Oh god." Iruka whispered, wincing.

"Are you okay?" Genuine concern laced the Jounin's voice.

"Yes." Iruka whispered. "Headache."

"I'll go alert the nurses." Genma said.

"No, it's all right. I'll sleep it off." Iruka said, fingers moving to rub his temples.

Genma gently pushed him down the bed and arranged the blanket over him. "Get some rest. Medics says you need it." Iruka nodded. "Right. I'll drop by tomorrow." With a small wave, Genma left the room.

Iruka watched him disappear before slowly letting his eyes drop close, unconsciously smiling.

TBC

I feel weirded out. I don't know why. O.o

Thankies to Kagaya! I have not abandoned this fic, as you can see peeps!


	3. Part 3

**MIRROR 3**

Two nights passed and Iruka was finally discharged. He was running around his little hospital room, making sure that he had all his belongings in the little sling bag on the bed. The two days he's been kept in passed by in a blur for he was sleeping most of the time. The antibiotics they fed and injected him knocked his thinking and appetite out of the way, so half the time when people came to visit him, he was either asleep or on the verge of falling asleep. He was thankful that he was going home. Iruka couldn't stand another day without taking a shower. He could have sworn he smelled horrible because - despite denying Genma's mention of him having a lot of alcohol in his system - his hair and skin smelled like sake itself. He was given strict orders by his doctor and nurses that he _shouldn't_ for any reason take in anything _cold_ or take cold showers and that he should dress up warmly because autumn was bringing in cold winds.

Iruka zipped the bag close and exited the room, glad to be out of it. The nurses escorted him to the hospital entrance and exit to bid him a good afternoon. It was a quarter past six in the afternoon and everyone was either returning from work or leaving for work. Children were being called home by their parents while the night establishments were getting ready to open. Iruka couldn't help but smile at seeing the outside world once again. Being anything but coherent for the past few days was not something Iruka was very proud off. Taking a turn to his street, he spotted his tall apartment complex, a smile gracing his slightly chapped lips. Excited, he jogged towards his home, and once inside, he dropped himself on the couch, getting all lazy.

"I'm home." He whispered and closed his eyes for a while before standing to get a bath.

XXX

The next day, the office staffs were so glad to have Iruka back that he was showered by well wishers, hugs, kisses on the cheeks by close comrades and free lunches for the next few days. Iruka blushed shyly and remained polite like he always did. He did his best to catch up on work and for a whole week or two, he stayed up late just to get the load off his back. Sighing, Iruka sat up from his slouching position and got ready to finish the reports. He reached the last folder and noticed the neat print handwriting, and couldn't help but smile. He caught himself, not realizing why he was smiling and frowned.

Shaking his head, he opened the report and read Genma's handwriting, stamped it and closed it slowly, just as his vision faded and changed to that of his classroom. He was standing by the window, leaning against the wall as he watched the sun set. The classroom door slid open and Genma stepped in, a box of pastries in one hand that he set down on the teacher's desk, just as Iruka turned to greet him with a smile. It was a genuinely happy smile, the type that showed that he was very content with his life. What seemed to shock Iruka even more was that Genma approached him and wrapped arms around his waist, touching his forehead to Iruka's, smiling and speaking little words of affection.

_"How were the kids?" Genma asked, not smirking but giving Iruka that soft look that was so rare._

_"A handful, but they're a good bunch." Iruka replied, hands coming to rest on Genma's shoulders._

_"Hmm. Come home. You've had enough work for the day." Genma whispered. _

_"Reports -"_

_"Izumo is at it already." Genma whispered, lips hovering too close to Iruka's. "I got those cream pastries you like so much._" _Iruka smiled and leaned his head on Genma's shoulder. "Let's go." _

The vision melted away, leaving Iruka staring wide eyed at the report in front of him. "What the _hell_ was that?" He gaped and stood up, left everything the way it was and rushed home, not once looking back.

It came to Iruka's knowledge the next day that Raido, Genma and Aoba left for a week long mission. It gave Iruka the time to ponder on the vision that came to him the other night. He couldn't focus, he couldn't think. Every time he thought of Genma, his stomach would start flipping and there would be an increase in his pulse rate. He didn't know what triggered it and he blamed the vision. He _never_ got such a vision that had romantic displays involving him since Mizuki and it tore him because he yearned for such affection. He wanted to know how it felt like to be held, to be kissed and to be told of sweet nothings and everything once again. Iruka was getting _nothing_ out of angsting and wishing.

"Mizuki." He whispered, staring at the darkening clouds in the night sky through the office's window. Reports lay scattered on his table, demanding his attention. He still dreamed of Mizuki and his parting words and the fear he used to feel was now reduced to what seemed like a numb throb in his heart, like an aching reminder. "I wish -" A hand came up to his lips, as the other clenched the side of the table. His eyes started to water, tears trickling down his cheeks at his helplessness and inner frustration. "I wish you were here." He whispered, closing his eyes.

XXX

_Iruka was sitting under a tree in a secluded yet open part of the many forests Konoha had. A box of cream pastries lay beside him, a half eaten piece in one of his hand. Iruka glanced down at the head resting on his lap, smiling at the Jounin who stared up at him with a small smile on his face. _

_"These are lovely." Iruka said, taking a bite off the pastry again, a bit of the cream smearing on the corner of his lips._

_"Watch your teeth. Don't want them to rot." Genma said, as if chiding a child, in a teasing manner. "You can be such a kid sometimes." Genma lifted a napkin and wiped the smear of cream away. _

_"Ah well." Iruka shrugged, a blush on his cheeks as he took another bite of the pastry. "Want some?"_

_Genma shook his head and continued looking up at him. "Nah. You eat them. I'll watch."_

_"Tease." Iruka lightly punched Genma on the chest, surprising the Jounin. _

_Genma took hold of Iruka's hand held it, while he watched Iruka eat his pastries._

_-_

Iruka lifted his eyes open slowly, the ceiling of his bedroom coming to view. He took notice that for once, his dreams weren't that of Mizuki and his parting words. Iruka stared at the ceiling for a while, before sitting up and bringing a hand to the corner of his lips, staring at the crumpled blanket on his lap. There was a feeling of relief and strange warmth spreading in his stomach. Excitement? Iruka didn't know _yet_, but waking up feeling the way he was at the current moment, was way better than falling off the bed and ending up all sweaty early in the morning. The hand dropped back to his lap, while he swallowed the large lump in his throat. Suddenly he was trembling. Iruka wrapped his arms around himself slowly, huddling as tight as he could shutting his eyes. The dream was _too_ good to be true.

"What's happening?" Iruka breathed out. He spared the dream a brief thought. He knew that his visions and dreams were just a probable outcome of what might happen if he chooses any of the paths lying before him for any sort of decision. He thought of all the visions he had encountered since being invited to the Red Glass by Aoba. There had been _too_ much of Genma being involved, like the bar stool incident. Iruka got out of the bed and padded to the bathroom to take his morning shower. Once under the warm spray, Iruka returned to his previous line of thought.

What options did he have back then when Genma had been pouring him some sake? He counted off more than one option in his mind, one of them catching Genma and supporting him while the stool crumbled under his weight. Genma may have looked lean, but he was heavier than he actually looked because of all the muscle gained through years of shinobi work and training. It was the stool's fault and perhaps the bar's as well for having such a broken piece of sitting furniture around. What else could Iruka have done? He could have simply told Genma that the stool was unstable and the Jounin himself could have prepared for the sudden turn of balance. He could have told Genma to stand up quickly while he was pouring the sake or he could have ignored the entire vision and let Genma fall. Yet, he chose the option of grabbing him before the stool crumbled because it was the first thing that popped in to his mind once the vision melted away. If he did any of the others, he would get different results.

Iruka washed the shampoo suds off his hair as he thought more of the visions involving Genma. Had he not warned him to go visit the hospital, the wound Genma sported on his shoulder could have caused a great infection and might even drag in the idea of death. Had he not given Genma lighter missions, the man would _not_ be able to carry out any form of shinobi duty until he was fully recovered. Iruka breathed out a light curse at the tangle of confusion in his mind and turned the shower knob off, reaching out for the towel and drying off. Iruka understood _now_ that each action he chose to do lead to a different form of future and it would never be perfect, no matter what kind of path he took. He understood after Mizuki's death that the future was based on choices and that the gift - or curse - of foresight that he possessed was a mere mirror to what _might_ happen. So what kind of meaning were the current visions giving him? Iruka wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed his toothbrush. He scrubbed at his teeth, brows furrowed together. Did his visions show what it was really showing? As far as Iruka could tell, his image in the visions looked _happy_. Content even; something that he hasn't felt for quite a long time since Mizuki left. Iruka spat the toothpaste out viciously in to the sink, and turned the tap on, rinsing his mouth.

Iruka decided to wait it out and see what his other visions would be like while he got ready for work that Saturday morning. The idea of being _with_ Genma was stirring something in him. Iruka didn't dislike Genma nor did he have anything against the Jounin. Shiranui Genma, thirty-one, Jounin and ex-ANBU, was an admired man, with a good reputation, someone that one wouldn't want to mess with if possible. He was honorable, had a good record and seemed very laid back. Iruka tried to remember the other little details he overheard from his colleagues in the Academy. Genma _sometimes_ came to assist in the Academy when there was a shortage of staff and talks about him were based on his short stays. According to Iruka's female colleagues, Genma was single, liked his privacy and prided his ability as a shinobi. Why wouldn't he? He'd been an ANBU captain for four years and was known to have done _very_ well during the war when he was but a Chuunin. According to Iruka's male colleagues, Genma was a lady-killer, talked smooth and was one hell of a flirt when he was in the mood, which, surprisingly, was quite rare. Iruka recalled a memory when Anko made the idea that Genma could actually sing public after a night of karaoke a few years ago. Judging from Genma's reaction to that escapade, he acted humble and didn't say much when he was bombarded by questions and teasing jokes. Iruka shrugged his flak jacket and nin-sandals on before locking his door and walking towards the office. He was glad that he didn't have to teach and only had report filing to do till five in the afternoon.

Iruka took a detour to the canteen and grabbed a sweet bun. While walking towards the office, he munched on his breakfast. He was reminded of the times when Mizuki would frown at him whenever he chose to have a sweet bun for breakfast rather than a healthy sandwich.

_"That's very un-Iruka of you." Mizuki said, frowning as he set a cup of tea down beside Iruka, who was sitting on his table, holding a brown paper bag filled with sweet buns while he ate them. _

_"Hmm?" Iruka paused mid-chew and turned to look Mizuki._

_"You shouldn't eat too many of those! You said that having sweet things for breakfast was unhealthy. What are you doing now?" Mizuki said in a worried mother-hen sort of voice. "What if you get diabetic? What if you get fat? Then what?" _

_Iruka swallowed and pulled Mizuki for a kiss before reaching out for another bun. "Then you'll just have to help me with more rounds of love making."_

_Mizuki **couldn't**__stop laughing at that comment. _

A sad smile crossed Iruka's lips briefly as he finished the rest of his sweet bun and entered the office. He found _lots _reports to tackle and sighed. Iruka dragged his feet towards his chair and diligently began to go through every one. He noted that majority of the ones he was going through were the A-ranked ones that left a few weeks ago. Some were late due to injuries while some were on time. There were a few B-ranked ones and several D-ranked ones completed by the newly graduated genins along with the old ones. Iruka was glad that financial state and Konoha's image was now at a proper level. Everyone's effort had finally paid off.

A good six hours later, past lunch time, Iruka set his pen down and began to get rid of the large pile of completed reports in front of him before starting on the rest. Iruka was very proud of himself because in six hours he managed to finish three boxes of reports. The price he paid was a pounding headache, but an aspirin or two would make it go away.

"There we go." Iruka sighed with a smile as he set the box in the corner before heading back to his desk and resuming his work.

_C-rank, A-rank, D-rank, B-rank, D-rank, D-rank, D-rank, B-rank, C-rank, D-rank, A-rank -_

Iruka raised an eyebrow at the report. It was Raido's handwriting, he could tell by the extra long curls in the hiragana letters. Just to confirm it, he checked the team member status written in the last page of the report and stared at it for several long minutes. "Raido, minor injuries, stable. Aoba, critical injury, hospitalized, stable. Genma, concussion, critical injuries, hospitalized, unstable." Iruka paled as he stared at Genma's status. Shaking fingers turned to the front page to check the mission status and the date of their return. "Mission status, failed. Date of return, November eleven, approximately three-forty AM." Iruka set the report down shakily, and leaned back against his chair. November eleven was three days ago. Raido must have been in a very tired state or his injury must have hindered him to an extent that he had to submit a late report since Aoba and Genma were out of the question. Iruka continued his work in a daze, the lunch appetite that has been slowly building up completely gone. He finished all the reports he had that day, cleared the desk up and just sat there, staring at the setting sun blindly, worry growing bigger and bigger in his chest.

The door opened and at the sound, Iruka realized that he's been in a trance for nearly two hours because the clock now read seven-thirty PM. He turned to find Aoba limping towards Izumo's table to drop off a health report. "Yo, Iruka-sensei." Aoba said in a whispered tone. His voice seemed to have left him for there was a bandage wrapped around his neck.

"Aoba-san." Iruka stood up quickly to offer assistance but Aoba just shook his hand, and sat on Izumo's table. "I read your latest mission report." Aoba gave him a tired and sad look. "How bad are your injuries?" Iruka's voice was soft and laced with great concern.

Aoba cleared his throat. "Got my throat nearly split in to two. Good thing Hokage-sama was on duty the night we came back. She says my voice box got scratched or something. I got a broken ankle, two broken fingers and a stab wound on my side."

Iruka winced then frowned. "Aoba-san, you shouldn't be limping around. What if your wound re-opens?"

Aoba gave him a smile, touched by the Chuunin's concern. "I'm fine now. Shizune-san took care of the stab wound and most of my broken bones. That's why I got discharged this morning."

Iruka was almost afraid to ask, but he gathered his courage. "A-And your teammates? Are they okay?"

"Raido is fine. He's got a few scratches and an area or two with internal bleeding but nothing Shizune couldn't handle in a few hours." A painful look crossed Aoba's face. "G - Genma was - well, he's not that lucky."

Iruka suddenly couldn't feel his legs. He grabbed the edge of his table to control his balance. "He's ?"

Aoba got off the table and limped towards the door. "I just got back from the hospital. His condition hasn't improved for the best. Shizune and Hokage-sama have been working on him when I left."

"Is he ?"

"I don't know what's going to happen. H-Hokage-sama says that there's a chance he won't m-make it." Aoba said it with such sadness that Iruka had to turn his head away. "I better go. Good night Iruka-sensei."

Iruka nodded. "Good night." Frantic thoughts ran through his mind that made his feet carry him to the hospital. It was quiet and empty, save for the on-duty nurses at the desk and a few medics going from room to room to check on the patients. "Shiranui Genma, please."

The nurse gave him a small smile before checking on the log on the list before her. "Intensive care ward, room one-four-two. That's on the second floor."

Iruka managed to smile politely and not run towards the ward. "Thank you." He walked slowly towards the ward, climbing the steps in a sedate pace until he reached the ward. He confirmed the room with the desk by the ward's entrance and dazedly made his way to Genma's room. He stared at the door for a while, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Swallowing, Iruka knocked twice before entering. He didn't see the point of the action, but there had been something inside him hoping that he could hear the Jounin's reply to the knock. Iruka got none of course so he pushed the door open and approached the bed. Iruka found himself standing rooted on his spot two feet away from the bed, staring at Genma's figure with a feeling of dread filling his chest. Genma didn't even have the ability to breathe for himself because he was attached to a respirator. Pale lips remained parted as his chest moved up and down in slow motions. The screen beside his bed that had wires attached to his wrist and chest monitored his breathing and heart rates. There was a bag of blood and IV fluid attached to his wrist. His chest was heavily bandaged along with shoulder, neck and one side of his temple. Iruka stared at his face and noted how his hair was parted in the middle due to the bandages. For a brief moment, he saw Mizuki lying on the bed instead of Genma. Iruka let out a short gasp and turned around, running out of the room and closing the door quickly. He didn't notice Raido returning to Genma's room with a cup of warm tea in his hands. He slowed his pace once he reached his street. He leaned against the wall of his building before dragging himself up the stairs. Once he was inside his own home, Iruka crumbled on the carpet by the couch and brought his hands to his face, crying.

He didn't see Genma getting hurt. No visions of anything that may have implied such results came to him and he couldn't forgive himself. "Why?" He hissed, face buried on his now folded arms on the couch as he cried and cried, blaming himself. "Why didn't I see? Why didn't I _see_?" He demanded and could only sob more when he couldn't find an answer.

XXX

The next day passed by Iruka in a blur. There were times when he was just _so_ out of it that people had to shake him to get his attention. Worry was gripping him to the extent that he banged his head on the table to shake himself up before resuming his work in a zombie-like state. He couldn't help it. "I could have prevented it. I could have stopped Kotetsu from handing them that A-rank mission." Iruka said guiltily to himself. "I could have saved them. Him!" At that very moment, he suddenly remembered Sandaime and what he told him about his foresight after Mizuki's ashes were buried.

_"You can't save all of them. There are just some who are not meant to be saved by your foresight. There's a hero in everyone, but we can't always be heroes."_

Sandaime had smiled and given him a look of understanding back then.

Iruka pushed himself up from his chair. Aoba mentioned that there's a chance that Genma wouldn't make it. But that also meant that there's a chance that he would. Iruka hurriedly gathered his things and jogged to the hospital, hope growing with every few steps. He politely greeted the nurses by the desk and slowly climbed the stairwell towards the intensive care ward. As he neared Genma's door, a feeling of dread washed over him like before, making him stop in the middle of the hallway. Iruka told himself that he was being stupid, that Genma wasn't the type to give up that easily and he should believe in Genma's strength. He kept telling himself in an even more frantic mantra that Genma was going to make it and that his reputation in strength and ability was there to support that line of thought. Sucking in a shaky breath, Iruka headed for Genma's door, knocked twice and slowly pushed the door open. Nothing seemed to have changed over night save for the fact that there was a new packet of blood and IV fluid attached to the back of Genma's wrist.

"Genma-san?" Iruka whispered, daringly standing close to the bed. Genma remained motionless save for the rise and fall of his chest from the respirator helping him breathe. "G-Genma-san, I'm s-sorry." Iruka said, the guilt he felt the other night hitting him full force. "I wasn't there when you were handed that mission. I didn't see this coming. If I did, I would have - I could have -" Iruka's eyes started to blur. He didn't know why he was sharing something that only Mizuki and Sandaime knew, but for some reason, he felt like he should. "This wouldn't have happened." Iruka gently took Genma's bandaged hand in to his. "Please wake up." Iruka whispered, voice trembling as his tears ran free, his thumb rubbing gentle circles over Genma's knuckles unconsciously. "Please don't die." Iruka shut his eyes then and quickly wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. He kept his eyes closed, trying to gather some control of his emotions while wiping away stray tears for a few minutes.

When Iruka opened his eyes, he found Genma looking at him, eyes open by a very small fraction, probably enough to see a very vague image of the surrounding. Iruka was too overwhelmed by shock and a sense of relief that he had to close his eyes and count one to five to calm his racing mind. When he looked again, Genma was asleep like he always had been. Iruka shook his head and watched Genma, wishing for him to open his eyes and trying to figure out whether what he's seen was either real or a mere trick of his desperate mind. He was staring at Genma for so long that he didn't hear Raido come in.

"Iruka-sensei?" Raido asked, blinking as he gently closed the door, balancing a hot cup of tea in one hand.

Iruka gently and slowly let go of his soft hold on Genma's bandaged hand. "Raido-san." Iruka quickly plastered a smile on his face. "How have you been?"

Raido approached the side table and set the cup of tea down. He had a bandaged forehead and cheek, along with one hand and a forearm. "I'm okay. I've seen better days." Raido gave a small chuckle and rubbed his hip, a small painful look crossing his features. "Damn tree root." He mumbled.

Iruka quickly grabbed a chair. "Here. Sit down." Raido gave him a thankful look and motioned for him to take the other chair to sit, but Iruka shook his head, opting to stand.

Raido sat down tiredly, rubbing gentle circles on his hip. "Hokage-sama gave us the day off." He said and gestured towards Genma.

Iruka nodded slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat. "What happened?"

"Mission got nasty. Let's just say that battle was unavoidable." Raido turned to look at Genma. "One of the cloud nins was doing a wind jutsu, aimed it towards me but I didn't notice because I was backing up Aoba. Genma jumped between the jutsu and me and Aoba. He got full blast of it and Aoba a portion of it." Raido glared at Genma's sleeping form. "Foolish of him!"

"He saved you. B-Be thankful." Iruka said, understanding the rage Raido was feeling. Genma was his best friend, so seeing his friend in such a state because Genma tried to save him must be really painful. Iruka could understand the guilt.

"I am!" Raido snapped and brought his hands to his face. "I don't want him to die." Raido looked at Genma with the most desperate, afraid and worried look Iruka has ever seen the Jounin express. "I don't want him to die." Raid repeated, this time, his voice cracked.

Iruka opened his mouth to say something but quickly decided against it. Instead, he chose to look at his feet. "Tell me something." Iruka looked up at Raido, who was boring him with his dark gaze. "Do _you_ _feel_ that he'll make it?"

Iruka briefly wondered if it was a trick question, but answered the best he could. He looked at Genma's sleeping form, holding back the tears with sheer willpower. "I - I -" He turned to look at Raido and slowly smiled. "I want to believe that he will."

Raido nodded slowly. "I see." He turned to look at Genma. "I didn't know you two were close."

Iruka blinked. "Close?"

"Why else would you cry for him?"

"I was not!" Iruka quickly denied, blushing and looking away.

Raido didn't even turn to look at him, but there was something in his eyes that showed that he wasn't being cruel. "Oh?"

"I wasn't." Iruka lied, berating himself viciously for the lie.

"Tsk, sheesh." Raido leaned back against his chair and took a sip from his tea. "If Genma wakes up, I'll have to beat the crap out of him." Iruka looked positively scandalized because Raido looked serious. "He didn't tell me he was interested in someone. The sly fox." Iruka blushed _so_ red that Raido couldn't help but smile. "And here I thought I was his friend."

"He doesn't!" Iruka said quickly without thinking. "I - I heard what happened from Aoba and I read your report. I - I just wanted to come by and visit."

"Uh-huh." Raido said boredly, taking another sip from his tea. "Of course, of course."

"I'm serious." Iruka said, and this time he _looked_, as in really _looked_ at Genma. "I don't want him to die too." Raido turned his head to give Iruka a curious look. "I - I don't think I -" Iruka slowly reached out and lifted the covers a bit higher, hand brushing against Genma's bare chest. His vision blurred so fast that he shut his eyes tight, a small cry of surprise and pain at the sudden brightness escaping his lips. Raido was immediately on his feet and helping Iruka.

Flashes.

Flashes of Genma practicing _katas_, polishing his weapons, writing missions, entering the village gates, doing hand seals, sparring with Raido, jogging around the village, teaching at the Academy, drinking coffee, sleeping on his side, eating peaches, laughing, giving Raido a head-nogging grip, slurping on ramen, grinning, smiling, walking away. Walking farther and farther away, then slowly he turned and looked right at Iruka, a smile spreading on his lips as he held his hand out, waiting for Iruka to take it.

Iruka reached out and took the hand, then the whole setting changed to that of a darkened room. Iruka found Genma lying on the bed, a sheen of sweat covering his hard and lean body, lips parted as he breathed out a name. Hands came to lie on Genma's chest as Iruka realized that it was himself in the vision, lying on top of Genma, and kissing him passionately, while Genma's hands ran up and down his back, tangling in his hair as cries of pleasure filled the room, Genma's voice ringing loudly in his ears.

_"Iruka..."_

Iruka's vision cleared and he was left with a headache so strong that everything around him was swaying back and forth and getting blurry. It was like being kicked in the head violently and being banged on the wall repeatedly. It was too much to handle. "Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei, are you all right?" Raido asked, face looming over him. Only then did Iruka notice that he was sitting on the floor, his back supported by Raido. "You scared me! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Iruka felt very weak all of a sudden and found Raido's face vanishing in to blackness. "Iruka-sensei! Oi! Iruka sensei!"

Iruka could only think of Genma as he closed his eyes and slacked in to Raido's supporting arms.

XXX

_Mizuki was standing with his back turned to him, hands shoved deep in to his pockets while the wind blew against him, the sky and bright and blue above him. He was humming a soft tune, the one that he always hummed whenever he was waiting for something or whenever he was in a good mood. Iruka watched him with content, long moments flying past. Mizuki stopped humming and turned to look in his direction a smile spreading on his lips, before he chuckled and then grinned. _

_"Mizuki..." Iruka called out reaching out to touch him but he couldn't stretch further from the standing position he was in. Mizuki shook his head and smiled, slowly turning around and began to walk away, humming that tune he liked so much. "Mizuki, wait!" Iruka cried out desperately, but the only response he got was Mizuki lifting his hand, like in some form of goodbye. Iruka stared at him, tears running down his cheeks. "Mizuki!"_

Iruka sat up from the bed with a start, throat feeling raw and dry, when he realized that he was falling. The hard thump and painful jolt he received upon hitting the floor snapped him wide awake. He groaned and slowly pushed himself off the sterile floor, noting that the hospital bed had been quite high. He stood up and shakily sat on the bed. The dream frightened him though there wasn't even anything remotely scary about it. Iruka wrapped his arms around himself, staring at the night sky outside. He figured that he must've lost consciousness when the vision of Genma hit him. At the sheer memory of it, Iruka blushed scarlet and grew confused. What was that vision implying? Genma was going to make it? Genma was going to survive his critical state?

A vision hit him then and there. He saw Genma waking up in a different room, one pretty much like his own, and found Raido sitting beside the bed on a chair, eating a sandwich. The room had several get well cards and small presents.

_"Slept well?" Raido asked._

_"Yeah. Hey, those are new. What's in it?" Genma asked, staring at the bag curiously._

_"Peaches." Raido answered, setting his sandwich down and standing up to get a plate and knife. He took out two ripe peaches and started to slice them. "Iruka brought them for you this morning before going to teach the kids."_

_"How did he know that I like them?" Genma asked, a frown crossing his face._

_"Lucky guess." Raido mumbled and handed the plate to Genma. "There. Eat up."_

_Genma took a bite and chewed. "These are good. Remind me to thank him."_

The vision dissolved and Iruka was left stumped. Shaking his head, he decided to go find Genma's new room. A few questions at the desk later, Iruka found himself standing in front one of the doors in the recovery ward. His heart was racing as he knocked and turned the knob. Peering inside slowly, he found Genma lying on his back, head turned to one side, no longer breathing with a respirator. He still had an IV tube attached to his wrist, but the blood packet was gone and there seemed to be less bandages around him. Iruka was impressed at the medics' healing job. Iruka felt a smile spreading on his lips, as the heavy weight of concern was finally lifted off his chest. Just as Iruka was about to leave the room, Raido entered.

"Oh! Iruka-sensei, you're finally awake!" Raido grinned. "Welcome to the world of the living. You were out cold for two days."

Iruka could feel his eyes wanting to fall out. "T-Two days?"

Raido nodded. "Hokage-sama said that there was nothing wrong with you. Your mind just couldn't handle the stress so it kinda' hit the restart button or something like that." Iruka couldn't stop the relieved sigh from escaping his lips, afraid that an expert like Tsunade might have found out about his ability.

"I see." Iruka turned to look at Genma. "He's looking better."

"He's actually already awake, but is knocked out because of the morphine." Raido answered. "He should be up and about tomorrow morning."

"I'll drop by." Iruka gave Raido a wide smile, one expressing his happiness. "You're looking better, Raido-san."

"I feel better." Raido rubbed the back of his head, blushing a bit.

"That's good. That's very good." Iruka dipped his head in a small bow. "I should get going. I have classes to teach tomorrow."

"I'll tell Genma you dropped by when he's up." The blush on Raido's cheeks deepened a bit.

"Thank you. Good night, Raido-san." Iruka waved and headed for home, a short skip in his steps as he hummed a tune that Mizuki liked so much. And it didn't bother him one bit. In fact it seemed to come out so naturally. He glanced up at the night sky for a brief moment and found himself smiling as the stars twinkled.

TBC

I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the previous two. Also, I apologize for any spelling mistakes I might've dodged.

Ummm … I think that those last few sentences practically _says_ what's going to happen – or hint at it. I'm off to type more!

Tell me what you think? Ideas and suggestions are always _more_ than welcome.


	4. Part 4

**MIRROR 4**

Waking up without falling off the bed gave Iruka the great feeling of satisfaction even though his bottom was still aching from the fall the previous evening. He remembered asking himself why 'they' made hospital beds so high as he got ready. While he pulled on his uniform, Iruka could not ignore the intense feeling of relief that overwhelmed him to the extent that he was singing out loud.

Just like he saw in his last vision, Iruka made sure to drop by the market and select the best peaches he could find. He knew that getting good sweet ones at this time of the year was near impossible, but if he had to circle the entire market twice, then so be it. Iruka didn't know if luck was on his side or not but after asking in the first six fruit stalls, he managed to hit the jackpot. Ten minutes later, he was heading for the hospital, a large paper bag of peaches in his arms. By the time he arrived in Genma's recovery room, he was not surprised to find Genma asleep nor was he surprised to find Raido slumped on the chair by the window; head dipped down and fast asleep. Iruka smiled happily as he quietly set the paperback on the side table. He took note that the bandage on Genma's temples was gone and that his hair was no longer parted in the middle. Instead, bangs fell over Genma's forehead. Iruka reached out and fixed the blanket over Genma's chest. He then located a spare blanket at the foot of the bed and draped it over Raido. Iruka pulled the hospital blinds close so that his two superiors can sleep more without the hindrance of sunlight.

"You know something?" Raido spoke, startling Iruka a bit. "All you really need is the nurse's uniform and cap."

Iruka blushed a bright scarlet. "Ah – Anou – Raido-s-san – A-Anou –"

"Didn't mean to startle you." Raido mumbled, eyes kept closed the whole time while he snuggled under the blanket Iruka covered him with. "What's in the bag?"

Iruka managed to clear his throat and will the heat on his face to go away. "Peaches."

This time, Raido looked at Iruka with an intense gaze. "Is there something about the two of you that I should know about?"

Iruka blinked. "Huh?"

"You two sleeping together?" Raido now had a suppress grin on his face.

If Iruka blushed scarlet before, then the color that tainted his cheeks _now_ was the most royal of reds. He began to stammer. "A-Anou, I – I have to go. I'll be late f-for class." Iruka all but bolted out of the room in an embarrassed frenzy. Just before he closed the door, he stuck his head in, face still aflame and answered Raido's question. "No! We're not sleeping together!"

Iruka ignored the little looks the nurses at the desk were giving him as he stomped back to the academy. Once he did managed to settle down and begin his lecture, the happy skip in his steps returned and he – to put it mildly – was giving his students his 'playful mood'.

This basically means extra longer breaks, no quizzes and less homework.

XXX

Iruka, for one thing, prided himself to being sure of what he felt. So he didn't deny his attraction to Genma. But there was a lingering fear within him, and it was that very fear that was making Iruka reconsider his feelings for elder Jounin. A week has passed since he dropped by to visit Genma in the hospital. An increase of incoming missions meant an increase in reports, so half the time, Iruka was either trying his best to hold his pen steadily and not fall asleep or simply rushing through stacks and stacks of report. He dedicated _all_ his concentration on the reports day after day, trying to ignore the nagging fear at the back of his head.

The fear of falling for Genma because of his resemblance to his old lover often made him _wonder_ when he was, for example in the shower or making tea in the staff lounge. Iruka kept assessing Genma's personality from what he's heard, knows and saw, all the while getting a positive image. Iruka _knew_ that Genma was _far_ from what Mizuki ever was. He _knew_ that Genma would _never_ be Mizuki, despite the slight resemblance. Narrowing his eyes at that line of thought, Iruka pressed on the pen too hard, ending up with a large black blotch on the report in front of him. He grumbled out a curse and reached out for the white out beside him, eyes not leaving the annoying black blotch he created. His hands felt around for the spot beside him, searching for that little blue pen tube, only to find none.

"Where the hell –" Iruka turned to look at his desk but ended up looking up instead. He found Genma standing before – actually _standing_ – him, chewing on his needle and holding up the ink corrector between two fingers. "Genma-san!"

"You didn't even hear me come in." Genma said, voice still a bit raspy but otherwise he looked fine. Better, compared to the last few agonizing days where he was out cold in the hospital.

Iruka couldn't stop the soft look from coming to his face. Genma noticed it and actually blushed and turned his head away a bit. "Good to see you, Genma-san." Iruka said softly, holding his hand out for the ink corrector. Genma gave it to him immediately.

"It's good to see you too, sensei." Genma said, looking a bit bashful for his personality.

Iruka uncapped the lid and began to dab the white out on the ink blotch, a smile slowly spreading on his lips. "Do you feel better? Are you still on medicines?"

Genma shook his head. "I'm fine now. But no missions yet. I actually came by to drop this." Genma set down a folder that was marked 'D' in one corner.

"Ah. So you're taking it light." Iruka glanced at the folder and stifled a yawn with a hand. "That's good. Really good." There was a moment of silence before Genma smirked and turned around, hands going in to his pockets. "Genma-san?"

Genma stopped and turned his head. "Yeah?"

Iruka found a lump forming at the base of his throat. That pose – the way Genma turned his head only and kept his lower body straight – reminded him of Mizuki. Mizuki used to do that when he dropped by to visit Iruka or to deliver a message. Whatever intent Iruka had of complimenting Genma died at the tip of his tongue. Instead, Iruka shook his head, once again missing his chance.

_As if I ever had a chance anyway._

"Nothing." Iruka shook his head and forced a smile on his face. "Take care of yourself?" It was a lame cover up, but at the moment, with his rattled thoughts, it was the only thing Iruka could think of.

Genma blinked and nodded. "Of course. You take it easy too, sensei." Without another word, Genma left the room.

A sigh escaped Iruka's lips. Glancing at the clock told him it was five in the afternoon and still he had more work to do. He picked up the report Genma left lying on his desk blinking at the sudden swirl and change of setting. There was a loud hum and the vision that clouded over his real sight was opaque, as if it was unsure and hasty. Iruka felt himself being pushed and pulled down a corridor of moving pictures – Iruka and Mizuki practicing chakra on water, Mizuki dueling with Iruka over a bowl of ramen with chopsticks, Mizuki jumping Iruka on the back and ruffling his hair while Iruka flailed his arms to regain balance, Iruka bopping Mizuki on the head with a mission scroll.

Mizuki and Iruka.

Mizuki and Iruka.

Mizuki and Iruka.

Iruka brought his hands to his temples, the folder he was holding dropping, papers falling out. A strangled groaned escaped his lips as he was catapulted back and forth the corridor. Occasionally, a memory would flash before his eyes but there were too many broken speeches going on for Iruka to even decipher the purpose of the entire vision. Iruka shut his eyes tight, gritting his teeth as the vision began to flick past him faster.

"_I didn't put the paint there, it was your idea!"_

"_The hell are you doing eating tuna in the morning?"_

"_You should watch your aim because that nearly got my eye you dork!"_

"_That's not supposed to go there!"_

"_You'll come back from the mission safe and sound! I know you will!"_

"_You believe in me?"_

"_I won't forget. Remember, I love you too."_

"_Wait for me."_

"_I'm home!"_

"_Mizuki!"_

"_Oi! Iruka!"_

"_Sensei, he painted the Hokage faces again."_

"_There's no point channeling chakra when your points are already burned, stupid!"_

"_You can't even look at me!"_

"_This isn't about you!"_

"_You have mission room duty tonight?"_

"_You forgot! Again! Idiot!"_

"_You lied to the Hokage? You want to be on death row or something?"_

"_Why do you always have to make me feel guilty?"_

"_I'm not mad at you."_

"_I love you."_

"Stop it." Iruka whimpered, gritting his teeth harder, searching for control in the vision he was seeing. He was hearing too many things; things he didn't even want to hear anymore. "Stop it! Stop it!"

The vision came to a halt to one setting. Iruka recognized it as the mission room, late night. There was a new moon glowing outside the window and the wall clock read eleven-twenty-four. Iruka found Genma standing in front of his future self, teeth in a snarl and needle gone. The Jounin looked angry and hurt, his hand moving in pointing gestures towards Iruka, angry muted words being hissed out. In return, Iruka made a sharp dismissing gesture with one hand, eyes ablaze with anger, cheeks flushed from the sharp notes his voice formed as angry words left his mouth. It was an argument of sorts and still, no sound reached Iruka's ears. He couldn't understand what they were fighting about nor could he read their lips from the angry movements of both future-Iruka and Genma's hands. The vision ended with Genma spitting out something that made Iruka freeze and turn around sharply, looking at the window. Genma seemed to have calmed down, spoke quietly and left the room, the door slamming. The last thing Iruka saw were his future-self bringing hands to his face and shoulders shaking.

Iruka toppled back in his chair at the impact of the image winking out. Iruka felt the wind get knocked out of his lungs as he crashed on the floor, head thumping with pain at the impact. Iruka kept his eyes shut, short curses escaping in little whispers as he groped for some base in the vision. One thing he hated about his vision was that it had a nasty habit of popping in whenever it wanted and that it usually left him rattled for several long minutes to distinguish between future-settings and the real-settings.

"He fell!"

"Umino Iruka!"

Iruka narrowed his brows and lifted his eyelids open slowly. _I was sure I was alone in the room. Who said that?_

"Are you all right, Iruka-sensei?"

An image of a mass of spiky hair and dark eyes swam before him. But what drew his attention the most was another smooth forehead with a dark diamond mark on its center. Iruka knew he's seen it before, along with the soft mass of blonde hair and intense hazel eyes. He's seen it before, definitely. Now, who had a tattoo of sorts on their forehead and nice long hair - Iruka's eyes snapped open in realization.

_Oh fuck me sideways! Hard!_

Iruka waved his arms for space as he tried to get up and failed miserably. He felt a very embarrassing squeak escape his lips when two arms lifted him up and steadied him to a standing position. Iruka found himself looking up briefly at the person who lifted him up while he busied himself in straightening his uniform.

"Thank you, Raido-san." Iruka mumbled then froze in the middle of straightening the crease on his pants. _Raido?_ He looked up and found the Jounin looking at him with _worry._ "Raido-san?" Iruka _then_ took the time to look around him. "Hokage-sama!"

"What happened to you Iruka?" The busty woman asked, eyes narrowing. Her gaze would have frozen hell and back to anyone who _dared_ lied when she asked. The fact that said gaze was being directed at Iruka himself didn't help his fried mind from the vision think up any better excuse either.

"I fell." Iruka stated, gaze darting between the Hokage and Raido. "I thought I was alone in the room."

Raido picked up the fallen chair and placed it in its proper position. "I came in to hand in a report. You were –"

"Sit down, Iruka." Tsunade ordered.

"I'm fine, Hokage-sama. I'll stand." Iruka said, quickly declining. If he sat down, that meant he was vulnerable to questions and examinations made by the greatest medic there is in the village. Iruka didn't want anyone else knowing of his abilities, and the look Tsunade was giving him was enough to send shivers down his spine.

"_Sit. Down._" Tsunade said again.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Iruka quickly sat down on the chair, thinking up every excuse he can muster while his mind melted from panic. Iruka felt his heart ram behind his ribs and blood roar in his ears. He looked at Raido, almost begging for help to prevent Tsunade from putting _any_ of her medical skills to use _now._

"It's okay Iruka-sensei. Hokage-sama is just going to make sure you're okay." Raido said.

"But I _am_ okay." Iruka said, abashed that his voice made it sound whiny, like a four year old.

"Be silent!" Tsunade hissed, looking dead serious as she undid the knot of Iruka's forehead protector, taking it away and placing it on the table. Iruka stared at the symbolic head gear with growing panic, as Tsunade reached for his forehead with her palm. Her warm healing hands touched his slightly sweaty forehead and for a moment nothing happened. Iruka felt a sigh of relief escape him and was about to relax when everything flashed a bright light. Upon instinct, he sat up rigid, hands flying up to his forehead to wrench Tsunade's hand off. He was a few seconds too slow before he found himself completely within the new reality of the vision.

Iruka found his future-self standing in front of the Hokage's desk, as she said something that was making him shake. There were tears rolling down his cheeks as Tsunade extended a scroll with his name written on it in small shaky-looking prints. It was Genma's handwriting. Along with the scroll was a badly mangled forehead protector, the metal plate having a vicious dent on it.

Iruka screamed and fought the image. His grip on Tsunade's hand tightened to the point that it would've crushed the female's bones. Iruka felt chakra surrounding him pushing the image back. The vision began to flicker, like a television when the plug is being tampered with. Iruka could feel the back of his head ache from the mental battle he was doing. The vision sucked him in fast and hard and just as he was being pulled directly to smack the Hokage's desk in the reality he was in, he was spat out just as fast, making him recoil back and the chair he was sitting on rock.

Iruka was aware of Raido holding the back of the chair and the protective chakra surrounding the hand pressed against his forehead. As if touching something hot, Iruka jerked Tsunade's hand off his forehead and stood up, putting distance between himself and his two superiors. Breaths escaped Iruka like he was being gutted while he stared widely at Raido and Tsunade.

"Iruka, I want you to calm down. Your heart rate is too fast and your blood pressure is too high." Tsunade warned, lifting a hand to calm Iruka.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, Hokage-sama. Don't worry." Iruka shook his head, taking a step back. He kept thinking about the vision. He was crying, Tsunade was handing him a mangled forehead protector and a scroll. Iruka desperately tried to recall _any_ detail in the vision that might hint on when it was going to happen. When he found none, he began to fret.

"You're not fine! Your chakra is everywhere. Sit down, Iruka."

"No!" Iruka shook his head taking a step back. "I – I'm fine. I don't need medical attention."

Tsunade's gaze hardened. "Umino Iruka."

Iruka knew he was stepping out of bounds with his refusal, but by heavens he can't face anything right now. He had to figure out the vision he just saw and he had to figure it out _fast._ Iruka's hands began to shake as cold sweat formed on his forehead. He immediately regretted fighting the vision and he recalled never being able to do that before. His fear of being caught seemed to have pushed the vision back. Iruka willed himself to stare directly at Tsunade who was the cause of the vision in the first place.

"Iruka-sensei. Calm down. You're leaking chakra!" Raido said, stepping forward to attempt to calm Iruka down but Iruka stepped back, the chakra around him sizzling and cracking in the air like loud whip lashes.

"Iruka." Tsunade warned, stepping forward.

Iruka searched and probed in his mind, anything to make the vision come back. Panic and pure desperation made him take quick strides and stop before Tsunade at arm's length. Iruka lifted a hand up slowly to touch Tsunade's cheek or shoulder.

_I have to see! I have to see! Show me! Show me!_

"Show me!" He yelled, making Tsunade step back and grab at his hand. The chakra around Iruka burst in to small specs, as his pupils dilated, reality melting away in whizzing motions. Tsunade watched as Iruka's gaze turned glassy like doll, heart rate slow down immediately and breathing to stop.

"Iruka!" Tsunade said, shaking the now unmoving and standing man before her who remained staring at her like the dead.

Iruka heard his name far, far away just as he was whooped in to the new setting that is the Hokage's office. He watched as the scene replayed itself, the words muted, as his future-self let down silent tears while the Hokage extended the small scroll and the forehead protector. Iruka looked around in search for _any_ indication on what date it might be. A glance out the window showed him red fall leaves and that it was early evening, right after sunset. He frantically searched the desk for a calendar or anything that might give a sure indication. A memo tacked on top of a folder in front of Tsunade who was still speaking words Iruka couldn't hear made him stare at it hard.

_12th of November._

Iruka found no year at the end of the date. Just as he was about to survey the desk some more, he was catapulted back to reality and Iruka once again found himself staring in to the bewildered and assessing eyes of the Hokage. His heart rate increased and his breathing came out in fast heaves. Iruka's head hurt and things were starting to tilt at an obtuse angle.

"Iruka! Iruka, can you hear me?" Tsunade asked, voice a sharp tone of a doctor trying to revive a patient from a stupor.

"Iruka-sensei!" Raido said in alarm, coming to stand beside Tsunade to support the falling Chuunin.

Iruka felt his mind attempt to claw at consciousness. Last thing he remembered feeling was leaning on Raido's chest as the Jounin caught him, and Tsunade's hand on his forehead, the warmth of chakra caressing him and making him relax.

XXX

_Iruka found himself standing in the staff lounge of the mission tower, mixing himself a cup of coffee. He turned to find Raido and Genma bent over a Go board, arguing whose move was better and what strategy was best to avoid whatever conflict was present on the board. It was a common thing for these two Jounins to play Go or chess or even the lame childish hang-man during their breaks while they ate their lunch. Iruka found himself staring at Genma, who was pointing at a black Go piece, needle hanging in between his lips while he spoke of some strategy to Raido._

_Iruka blinked when a head leaned forward to peer over Genma's shoulders while Genma remained oblivious. Iruka blinked yet again as he found Mizuki staring at the Go piece Genma was pointing at before straightening, hands in his pockets. Mizuki looked up directly at Iruka, dark eyes crinkling up at smile. _

"_Mizuki." Iruka mumbled, the grip on his coffee cup tightening._

_Mizuki grinned at him while flicking a brief glance at Genma. Mizuki extended a hand to pick up a white Go piece from the plastic pot beside the board, tossing it towards Iruka. Iruka caught the piece and wondered, staring at it quietly in the middle of his palm. Mizuki motioned for him to approach the Go board. Iruka set his cup down and approached as he was told, Genma and Raido still completely oblivious of his presence and Mizuki's. Mizuki said nothing as the two Jounins continued speaking. Genma moved to toss the black Go piece he had in his hand up and down the air. _

"_What is it?" Iruka mumbled. _

_Mizuki pointed at a black Go piece on the board, making Iruka glance down. The black piece was being approached strategically by the white pieces. Mizuki moved his finger towards the board, just as the two Jounins stood up to get something to drink. Mizuki moved a white piece that was in an open position and free to 'own' the black piece's movement to a more bold position. Iruka blinked and stared at the board where the black Go piece Mizuki was earlier pointing at was now 'captured' by the white piece Mizuki moved, then at the white Go piece in his hand. He looked up to find Mizuki giving him the knowing look, and nodding._

_Mizuki looked up as Genma and Raido sat down again, cups of hot tea in hand as they cleared the board, putting everything back in to its proper place to play tic-tac-toe instead._

_Mizuki tapped the bridge of Iruka's nose twice before smiling and walking away, leaving Iruka staring wide eyed as Mizuki vanished from view._

_That gesture was symbolic to Iruka. It was Mizuki's silent way of saying 'don't hesitate' when he was alive._

TBC

Just to answer a few reviews:

1 – Iruka keeps getting knocked out because of the mental stress his precognition gives him. It's not because I want him to be knocked out _all_ the time. It just fits in situations.

2 – The Hokage will know. I planned on that already for this chapter. Patience, patience. As for him walking out of the hospital, well, he can. Then again, after this chapter, who says _no one_ is going to stop him _next time_?

3 – Iruka doesn't want _anyone_ to know because that's just him being him. He doesn't want too, period. That's what's going to get him in to trouble. If he broadcasted his abilities, then this would be a boring fic really, IMO.

4 – Thankies for all your lovely encouragement! I hope this chapter was okay.

Damn, my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. Maa … tell me what you think. Oh and I'm eating a tuna sandwich right now (happy happy grin)


	5. Part 5

Dun-dun! I have updated! Go me!

I know it's late I mean … (looks over at BYNK and weeps) … nevermind.

Err I have nothing to say save for "sorry" if I missed anything while correcting this.

Enjoy

**MIRROR 5**

Iruka's eyes opened mechanically as if he were just blinking. The room he was in was _too_ clear. His mind registered the setting in three seconds flat before he sat up with a jerk only to be pulled back by the wires and nodes attached around his temple and the back of his head. A little cry escaped Iruka's lips as his arms instinctively reached for his head to rip off the offending things holding him back. Iruka's fingers were shaking and as pale as his face. He didn't even cry out when he ripped the sticky tape stuck on to his temple to hold the nodes in place nor did he notice how many of his hair strands got caught within the harsh and panicked pulls of his fingers. The nodes and wires clattered to the ground like red, green and blue snakes. It coiled and swung from the force Iruka flung them off with. Wide eyes fell to the back of his wrist, eyeing the IV tube attached to it and just as he was reaching out to grab it and get rid of the 'offending' thing, two hands pinned him down the bed, making him thrash and fight the person holding him down. It was only when a sharp voice cut through his panicked mind did he calm down.

"Iruka-sensei! Calm down!" Raidou glared down at him, pinning Iruka's hands to the sides of his head where brown hair laid splayed all across the pillow. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

Iruka stared up in silence up at him, reality dawning in his head. He knew that face and it clicked in his mind as Namiashi Raidou. He blinked once, twice then just _stared_. "R-Raidou-san?"

Raidou smiled down at him softly. "The one and only." Iruka's cheeks stained a bright red at the proximity of Raidou's face. Lips parted to mutter something while Raidou continued staring down at the Academy teacher. It was but a few seconds later, when Raidou's cheeks also stained red did he let go of Iruka's wrists and moved back a good and polite distance, avoiding eye contact with the Chuunin. A moment of long silence passed between the two, until Iruka chose to sit up cautiously, face still a bit red from the previous blush.

"Why am I here?" Iruka asked, gaze dropping to the wires coiled at the foot of the bed. He then took note of the pulse and brain wave monitor beside him, showing him a straight and clean flat line.

"Hokage-sama wants to examine you." Raidou replied and this time, he was looking at Iruka's face. Iruka visibly stiffened at the Jounin's reply. "She was worried."

Iruka swung his foot to one side of the bed. "I'm going home."

"You're on strict orders to remain here." Raidou warned.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Iruka said, tone in denial obviously.

"That's not what Hokage-sama –"

"There is _nothing_ wrong with _me_." Iruka hissed, this time freely jerking off the IV needle from the back of his wrist that slowly started to bleed. "I'm going _home_."

"If I have to pin you down again, I will do so. If you could only see –" Raidou tried reasoning.

"You don't know anything about me! I'm telling you that there is nothing wrong! I'm just tired!" Iruka hopped off the bed and searched for his sandals, finding it in one corner of the room. "Let me go home. I'll sleep it off. I just need some sleep."

"You've been asleep sensei!" Raidou pointed out. "For nearly a week!"

Iruka froze in his motions and looked up at Raidou. "What?"

"You've been asleep for six days. After you've fainted in front of Hokage-sama –"

"I'm going home." Iruka said tensely, hands moving even faster to strap his sandals on.

"Sensei." Raidou's voice dropped, eyes narrowing while a dangerous glint started to glow within the dark irises. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"There's nothing to tell." Iruka said, standing up and grabbing his flak jacket that was folded over one of the chairs beside his bed.

"Of course there isn't." Raidou said sarcastically. "You've only been acting strangely and saying funny things." Raidou could never erase that teacup incident from his head. Genma's confiding and wonders about the Academy teacher only added up to his doubts and thinking.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Iruka gathered his hair up in a ponytail and pulled out one of the spare rubber bands he kept in his pocket to tie his hair.

"What is going on, _sensei?_" Raidou pressed and when Iruka didn't react and kept on straightening the creases on his pants, Raidou shoved him to a chair, and pinned him there by the shoulders, staring right in to Iruka's eyes, trying to read something. Anything. "I'll ask again. What is going on, _sensei_?"

Iruka stared widely at Raidou, heart banging against his ribs. Shaky tanned-pale hands moved to push the Jounin away. As soon as Iruka's hand connected with the broad and strong chest of the Jounin pinning him captive to the chair, dark brown eyes slid shut, a deep and slow gasp escaping his lips as the surroundings melted and swirled to that of the Academy training ground with Iruka sitting in one of the benches, solemnly looking at the dirt ground.

A shadow cast over the sitting Academy teacher. Iruka looked up, face marked by complete loss and loneliness as he tried to force a smile of greeting at the scarred Jounin before him.

"_It's okay." Raidou said, smiling. "It's okay, Iruka."_

"_Raidou …"_

In less than seconds, Iruka was in Raidou's arms, being held tight and warm, the feeling of safety washing over the Chuunin. Raidou was rubbing the back of his neck, whispering soothing words to the Chuunin's ears, eyes closed.

And Iruka was smiling.

The vision disappeared and Iruka found himself staring at Raidou's face, unsure and completely at loss after the vision he saw.

"R-Raidou …" Iruka breathed out, eyes a bit hazy from the vision until the door knob turned. Raidou stepped back a good two feet away from the Chuunin. The door opened to reveal Tsunade stepping in with Genma behind her. Iruka turned alarmed eyes up to the Hokage who came to stand in front of him. Of course, the very male part of Iruka's mind took note that indeed, upon closer proximity, the Hokage's bust is in fact very, very large. He finds himself swallowing at the sight of that serious medic-Hokage expression in ties with those large bust lines.

"Leave. The both of you." Tsunade directed the words at the two Jounins.

Genma looked absolutely reluctant to leave, the expression of I-just-got-here crossing his handsome face until Raidou ushered him out of the room. Iruka turned to look at the leaving Jounins, a begging look crossing his pale face that only fell upon turned backs. Once the door knob clicked shut quietly behind the two, Iruka found himself swallowing hard. He turned to look at the Hokage and found himself unable to meet those tight and serious hazel eyes. Iruka kept his gaze to the ground, unmoving and so stiff that he nearly jumped off his skin when the Hokage knelt before him to take his bleeding hand from the previously wrenched IV tube and started healing it. The soft green glow of one of the many techniques used by the infamous medic made Iruka feel fuzzy and warm from the inside. He watched with unblinking eyes as the small wound healed shut. A feeling of shame washed over him like a tidal wave. Iruka knew that Tsunade _could_ be trusted with his gift, just like the Third had been. After all, as Hokage, it is Tsunade's duty to take care of her people. As a medic, she is also responsible for them in their times of need. Iruka suddenly felt so small and so worthless that he started to shake.

Tsunade stood up and tilted Iruka's chin upwards so that she can see his expression. She didn't look strict or 'terrifying' as how Jiraiya puts it. In fact, she looked understanding. The expression the Hokage wore only made Iruka feel even smaller.

"You've been experiencing some frequent headaches." Tsuande said, and moved to smooth Iruka's hair, like a mother to a child. She pulled the messy ponytail free and started to untangle the knots that were present with her fingers. "There is too much stress on your mind that the brain can't handle it anymore that it shuts down. Or restart, as some medics would say." She then pushed the loose strands behind Iruka's ear, placing the hair tie in his pale hand. "And you know why." Iruka nodded in reply. "Tell me."

Iruka looked at her, hesitating then nodded. He told her everything, from the moment it started to the current visions he was seeing. All the while, he couldn't look in to the Hokage's face, cheeks flushed from sheer shame.

"I'm sorry." Iruka finally mumbled, after some silence passed. "I was afraid."

Tsunade merely smiled at him and pulled him to his feet. "I know that not a lot of the shinobis here trust me yet. I know you were close to the Third. I'm not like him." Tsunade placed her hands on Iruka's shoulder. "And I understand your fear. It's all right. But I'd like you to know that I will help you in any way that I can. I'm just concerned about you. You are one of my shinobis and it is my responsibility to look out for your well being."

Iruka didn't know if his shame can grow any worse than it was at the current moment. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded, patting his shoulders. "Unfortunately, this is probably something I cannot help you with save perhaps provide you with prescriptions for headaches and stress if in need. It is, how you say it, a phenomenon. Even in the medical field. A gift or a curse, that is up to you to how you see it. But the Third is right. You can't always save everyone." She gave him an understanding look. "Everyone loses someone one way or the other. It's _not always your fault_."

Iruka was now looking at his toes. "Yes, Hokage-sama. But I – " Truth is, Iruka didn't want to see. He'd be happier living in ignorance rather than foreseeing someone's death when he could do nothing about it in the end. Living in ignorance was better than waiting for a date or time when one of his close comrades, friends or loved ones was no longer alive or their corpses brought back to the village, just like how his visions showed it. "I'm so afraid."

"You are strong." Tsunade said, gripping his shoulders firmly. "You have survived this long. The amount of strain your mind has taken would have made any other normal person fall in to a comatose." Tsunade then beamed at him. "That proves your mind isn't weak, ne?"

Iruka wanted to cry. He bit his lower lip to prevent the sob that wanted to come out. Months he's been suffering in seeing visions and old memories of Mizuki. Months and months he has confined himself in a bubble that no one could burst, taking it upon his head and shoulders that he would protect every single person he hands out missions too. For months he tried to do his best in preventing the number of deaths from increasing. The sheer relief he felt at the moment made his shame grew so much more that he could no longer hold the tears. He cried like a broken child, tired and lost and too afraid of what he sees in his sleep. Tired and afraid of seeing things that he _didn't want to see_.

And Tsunade understood. She just smiled and pulled Iruka to an embrace like a mother would to a child while Iruka kept apologizing over and over again, heart wrenching sobs of a man who _saw too much_ escaping his lips.

XXX

Tsunade didn't leave Iruka at all. In the end, she cast upon him a deep sleeping jutsu after coaxing him to lie down for a while. Iruka listened to her and did as he was told, getting rid of his flak jacket and sandals. Once Tsunade was sure that Iruka was in a deep sleep, she pulled the blankets over him and pulled the blinds close. With a sigh, she left the room to face the two pacing Jounins outside.

"He's fine." She said, closing the door behind him. "He's very tired."

Truth is, after Iruka brake in to sobs, Genma had turned in to a complete worry wart. Raidou remained tensed and kept glaring at anyone who passed by, even if they happened to be the nurses who were just doing their job on checking on the patients.

"We just heard him cry." Genma said worriedly. "Hokage-sama." There was a silent plea there to help Iruka.

Tsunade understood perfectly especially after what Iruka said. Iruka may have not mentioned anything directly, but Tsunade got the feeling that his care and worry for Genma ran deeper than what he seemed to think or portray. "He's been alone for too long. Keep in mind that Naruto isn't in the village anymore." Raidou merely gave a nod but said nothing else. Genma opened his mouth to say something, to ask or protest – _anything_ – but closed it again, opting to look off to one side.

Raidou was the first to speak after a few silent seconds. "When will he be able to go home?"

Tsunade turned to look at him. "Whenever he wakes up. It's nothing serious. He's just under a lot of stress lately. He'll be on a break for a few days to rest it off. He needs it." Raidou nodded in agreement. "When he does wake up, I'm assigning you to escort him home." She looked at Genma and smiled. "Be gentle with him. He's been through a lot. And he's very tired." Tsuande meant to say it in a medical and professional way, in which she did. It was just Genma who misunderstood it slightly and took it the other way.

"Y-Yes Hokage-sama." He said tensely, cheeks aflame.

Raidou smirked and patted his friend's back. "We'll keep watch."

"Do that." Tsunade said and left them to leave Iruka's discharging orders at the nurse's desk.

"Dirty mind." Raidou mumbled at Genma, jabbing him at the ribs.

"I – shut up!" Genma said hotly, blushing even more.

Raidou could only roll his eyes and push Iruka's door open and entering. "Give it up, Genma. You're all over him."

"Hey." Genma protested, frowning a bit.

Raidou closed the door just as Genma entered. He found his friend approaching Iruka and standing beside his bed, looking at the curled form of the Chuunin. With gentleness that Raidou never imagined Genma possessed, Genma brushed the dark strands off the Chuunin's face, expression so serene that Raidou was slightly taken aback by his friend's emotion. It was so strong that Raidou found himself looking away, not sure why he didn't want to look at the two in front of him.

"Silly man." Genma mumbled. "Always tiring himself out." Genma sighed and plopped himself down on one of the chairs, eyes still on the deeply sleeping Chuunin.

"He's strong in his own way." Raidou said, making himself stand a good distance from the other two by the bed. "He's really something."

Genma smiled softly at Iruka. "Yes." Once again, Raidou just _had_ to look away. He couldn't stand that expression on Genma's face being directed at Iruka. "He really is _something_."

XXX

When Iruka awoke, it was to the sound of someone sipping. His eyes slipped open slowly to find a blurred image of a somewhat familiar face holding a Styrofoam cup. Upon closer focus, Iruka found himself looking at Genma's handsome and concerned face.

"Genma-san?" Iruka blinked slowly and tiredly.

Genma's hand came forward to brush at his hair. He looked so gentle that Iruka found himself automatically leaning in to his touch. "Sensei. How do you feel?"

Iruka's eye lids were threatening to drop close again. "Tired. So tired."

Genma's concern grew. "Hokage-sama said you can go home whenever you want to. She says that you just need rest."

Iruka closed his eyes. "Hmm. That's nice."

"You're also relieved from all your duties for a few days." Genma added, smiling and continuing to smooth Iruka's hair. Iruka could only reply with a breathy 'yes' at Genma's words. "I'm your escort home. So whenever you want to go, I'll –"

The door to the room opened, making Genma stop mid-sentence and pull his touch back. Raidou stepped in with a bottle of water and plastic cup blinking at Genma who was simply looking at Iruka's semi-awake face.

"Iruka-sensei." Raidou said, relieved and happy to see the Chuunin awake. "Are you feeling better?" Iruka mumbled a 'yes' and forced himself to sit up, tiredly blinking and rubbing at his eye.

"Would you like to go home?" Genma asked.

Iruka merely looked at Genma, looking very young with his hair loose and framing his face. Raidou saw the intense looks exchanged between the two and opted to hand the bottle of water and plastic cup to Genma. He then patted his friend's back more out of habit rather than reassurance and gave Iruka a grin.

"Genma will take you home. I have duties to attend to right now. So if you need anything, Genma will help you out." Iruka's face turned pink at Raidou's words. Raidou found himself admiring the shy and soft look that Iruka was now displaying. "Take care of yourself, sensei." Raidou gave his best friend a look of watch-out-for-him-or-you're-dead before patting his back again. "Later."

Neither Jounin nor Chuunin moved after Raidou disappeared in a whisp of chakra smoke. Genma busied his hands by removing the bottle seal of the mineral water Raidou brought and pouring Iruka a cup. Iruka took the cup gratefully and drank it all in one go.

"Want another one?" Genma asked, for the sake of conversation. The silence was starting to be a bit disturbing.

"No, thank you." Iruka said and opted to look at the cup. "What time is it?"

"About half past seven in the evening." Genma answered.

Iruka nodded and continued looking at the cup. Genma opened his mouth to ask if there's anything Iruka would like when the Chuunin spoke up again. "I'm going to head home. You look very tired yourself Genma-san. Maybe you should head home too." Iruka then pushed the covers aside, setting the cup on the table and getting on his feet.

"I'm not leaving you!" Genma said, standing up and showing complete defiance.

Iruka turned to look at Genma and for a moment he saw Mizuki, defying his words with his stubborn attitude. Iruka painfully – _painfully­ _– reminded himself inwardly that this was _not_ Mizuki. This was Genma – Shiranui Genma – the all around cool Jounin with the bad-boy look that swept women off their feet and caused some men to just drop. It was the intense look in Genma's eyes, the one that just showed how stubborn he was inside, that made Iruka realize that this man was more than just his comrade. Iruka just realized that the amount of mind stress he endured for just this one man alone was more than what he would be willing to carry for anyone else. Not even Mizuki resulted in this much mind strain. Iruka didn't even realize he was staring until Genma slammed an open palm against the foot board of the hospital bed to get his attention.

"Uh –" Iruka blinked, unsure. He was staring at Genma with just plain curiosity and desire. The lengths Iruka went through to protect this man was flashing in his head, reminding him that yes, indeed, he has fallen for the Jounin.

_Hard_.

"Maybe you should stay behind. You're dazing off. Hokage-sama said –"

"Genma-san." Iruka said, reaching out to finger Genma's cheek. "You worry too much."

Genma's cheeks just burned a bright red from the touch and Iruka's words. "S-Sensei."

"I'm fine. See?" Iruka smiled, head tilting to one side as he did so.

"But – "

"Shh." Iruka pressed a finger to Genma's lips. "I'm fine." The blush on Genma's cheeks seems to darken under Iruka's touch. "I'm fine." Iruka said again, and then turned to fetch his sandals and flak jacket.

Genma was staring after Iruka. "I'll walk you home."

"You don't need to." Iruka said. "I can take care of myself."

Genma shook his head. "I'm just worried that you'll collapse again."

"I won't." Iruka said, confident this time.

"How do you know?" Genma asked, crossing his arms.

Iruka stood up and rotated his ankles a few times on each foot before looking up at Genma and smiling. "I just know."

Genma wasn't convinced. "S-Sensei, I –"

"Trust me." Iruka said and moved closer to Genma. "Will you?" Iruka tilted his head, face about finger's length away from Genma's.

"Will I what?" Genma asked, enthralled by Iruka's eyes and scar for it being within very close proximity.

"Trust me." Iruka said, breathing the words out.

"I'm worried." Genma answered and this time, he reached out to finger Iruka's scar.

"Don't." Iruka shook his head and took Genma's hand that was reaching out to touch his scar in his. "I'm fine. I will be. You'll see."

"Iruka-sensei…" Genma said, worry growing.

"Shh. No more words." Iruka said, pressing a finger to his lips again. "No more. No more, Genma-san." Genma's eyes were screaming with worry. "I'll be fine, if you will be. Take care in your missions. That's all I ask." Genma's brows furrowed. "Come back alive." Iruka's expressions melted to that of a begging one. "Always. Always come back."

Genma pulled the finger off his lips. "Iruka-sensei, I – you once mistook me for Mizuki." There was a sharp intake of breath from Iruka's side. "I – I don't know what happened or what your relation to him was but – but I'm not him." Iruka took a step back but Genma held him place. "I can never be him."

"I know that." Iruka said.

"Do you?" Genma asked, almost challenging.

Iruka reached out to finger a strand of Genma's hair. Brown like honey not silver like the moon. Not Mizuki at all. He _knows_ now. "I do."

"Iruka-sensei." Genma said in an almost defeated manner.

"You're not him. You can never be him." Iruka shook his head. "I don't know how you knew or how I spoke of him or mistook you for him. But – But Genma is Genma. Mizuki is no longer here. He's dead. He's resting." Iruka said, eyes dropping off to the floor.

"Do you miss him?" Genma asked cautiously.

"I want to move on." Iruka said, looking up to look in to Genma's eyes. "I really want to."

"You're afraid sensei." Genma said, pushing back Iruka's hair behind his ears.

"I am. Very afraid." Iruka leaned close, lips hovering over Genma's. "I don't know what can happen. I'm afraid of the results. I can't _see_ the results. Not clearly."

"You can't see." Genma said, his head tilting a bit to one side for a better position. "You can just feel. And hope for the best."

"I have no other hopes to spare." Iruka said, fingers coming up to rest themselves of Genma's shoulders.

"Nearly all of us don't." Genma said.

"I'm afraid." Iruka admitted, this time his lips brushed against Genma's so softly that it felt like a mere breeze.

"Don't be." Genma whispered back.

"Come back. Just come back." Iruka said quietly, eye lids drooping.

"I can try."

"Promise?"

Genma smiled a bit. "Promise."

Iruka reached forward behind Genma's neck and pulled him close for a kiss. It was a soft unsure one that was searching for something. There were shy caresses of tongues until Iruka broke free to merely gaze in to Genma's eyes before pulling him close again to mesh their lips together. This time, Iruka was no longer shy. He sucked and nibbled at Genma's lower lip before gaining his entrance and tasting the warm caverns of Genma's mouth. Genma was surprised by the sheer control Iruka seemed to reign over him and was completely smitten by it. Genma allowed Iruka entrance and begged for more with little groans escaping his throat. What was once a shy and searching kiss turned to a hot and lust-filled one.

As Iruka kissed Genma with everything he had, his reality melted to that of his visions.

Genma lying on his couch reading.

Genma emerging from his bathroom with a towel around his waist.

Genma puttering about the kitchen looking for the tin of coffee in the cabinet.

Genma doing the dishes while wearing that green apron Iruka owned.

Genma holding him on a cold winter's night.

Genma coming home from a mission, tired, worn and dirty but smiling. Alive.

Genma writhing, wet and slick, begging and moaning.

Everything around him just revolved around one person.

Iruka pulled back from the kiss, staring at Genma's lust filled eyes. "Genma." He whispered, the name rolling off his tongue with ease. Iruka definitely fell hard this time. The mere idea that Genma might never come back made Iruka feel desperation in him that he just pulled Genma in his arms and held him. "I'm afraid. So afraid."

Genma held Iruka, smoothing his hair. "Tell me. What are you afraid of?"

"Losing you." Iruka whispered. "It's selfish but – but I can't lose someone again. Not again."

"We're shinobi. There are no fixed promises." Genma said. "Don't be afraid. Live and take everything that you can. You have me." Genma nosed Iruka's hair till his lips found Iruka's ear. "So take me."

Iruka could only bury his face deeper in to Genma's neck, inhaling the soft scent of honey and fields. "Let's go home."

XXX

Genma walked Iruka to his apartment in a quiet pace. They walked close together, their shoulders brushing against each other until they reached Iruka's small single apartment. Iruka invited Genma in and offered him a cup of tea while he headed for the bathroom to shower. Raidou did say he's been asleep for six days straight. Once Iruka was changed and cleaned he joined Genma in the living room who was staring out at the window.

Iruka wrapped his arms around Genma's waist from behind, cheek pressing on the back of Genma's neck. Genma laced his fingers with the ones lying on his stomach.

"Feel better?" Genma asked. Iruka only replied with a noise deep in his throat as an affirmative answer. "You're off for a few days. Use those days to get your strength back." Iruka nodded. "Don't strain yourself." Iruka nodded again. "I'm here if you need anything."

"Will you stay?" Iruka asked.

"Want me to?" Genma asked.

"Can you?" Iruka countered.

"I can."

"Stay then." Iruka said, taking Genma's hand and leading him to the couch. He sat on the far corner and made Genma sit beside him. He then reached forward and undid the knot of Genma's forehead protector as if he were handling something fragile. Once if came off, Iruka set it aside and smoothed down Genma's hair that fell over his eyes. Iruka smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss Genma's jaw line before tugging him to lie on his lap. Genma obliged, happy to just be looking up at Iruka while tanned fingers brushed at his forehead and rubbed at his scalp in a soothing motions.

Genma told himself that he could get used to this. "Don't stop." Genma said, eyes dropping close from the soothing sensations Iruka sent down his spine by massaging his scalp.

Iruka could only smile. "I won't."

TBC

Gyah! FLUFF! (dies and falls over)

I've introduced a new pairing! Go figure! I'll be frank that I have no clue where this is going to head at the moment. I'm past the hard part with Iruka and Genma now 'together'.

Now it's angst time I think. Too much fluff is unhealthy for me you see?

Review no jutsu? (gives readers puppy eyes)


	6. Part 6

I do not own Naruto. Never will.

LEMON CHAPTER EDITED!

This is a lemon chapter, in which the full version can be found at my profile's page. This has been edited to fit in to rules.

**MIRROR 6**

When Iruka awoke the next morning, he found Genma gone from his arms. He had to blink several times as he stood up to his feet slowly, rubbing the side of his aching neck from leaning against the couch armrest for too long. The bones on Iruka's shoulders cricked as he stretched, looking around his living room warily.

"Iruka?" Genma emerged from the small hallway, closing the bathroom door quietly. "Did I wake you?"

Iruka smiled and shook his head. "No. My neck did though."

Without saying another word, Genma was at his side, rubbing the tensed muscles around Iruka's neck and shoulders, easing firm circles with his cool fingers. "I was going to wake you up to shift over to the bed."

"That is useless now." Iruka said, leaning against the fingers some more as he cast a tired glance at the clock. "It's seven in the morning."

"So?" Genma shrugged. "It's the weekend. You're off duty as Hokage-sama ordered and I have night-watch duty with Raidou tonight. I've been told to take it easy."

"You should." Iruka couldn't stop his eyes from drifting close and sighing. His neck was feeling much better.

Genma stopped moving his fingers, ghosting them over Iruka's shoulders and turning him around. Golden eyes reflected concern and genuine sincerity. "So should you." Genma said softly, in a way as if his lips never moved; as if they were but a wind's whisper.

Iruka leaned against Genma's forehead, lightly kissing the corner of his lips. "I am."

"Then why do you look so tensed? Why is it every time I look at your face, it's as if you have the weight of the world on your head? Why is it that I feel that while every one of us is chilling, you're in some boiling pit?" Genma asked, not angrily, but with fear. He moved to pillow his head against Iruka's warm shoulder.

Iruka would have laughed, but he found that he couldn't. Not when he could see the Jounin before him so afraid; so small. "It's _not that_ bad."

"Ever seen a mirror?" Genma snaked his hands around Iruka.

Iruka smiled. "I need it to shave, don't I?"

Genma said nothing but pulled Iruka with him towards the wall mirror in Iruka's bedroom. Iruka allowed Genma to lead him, to do what he wants, hoping that maybe this will somehow ease the other man's mind.

"Look." Genma pointed at the mirror, with what seemed to be a slightly shaking finger. Iruka remained where he was standing, looking at his reflection and smiled. "See?"

Iruka blinked, reaching out behind him to wrap an arm around Genma's head. "I see that you're worrying over some silly little reflection, Genma."

Genma traced the barely visible lines of stress at the corners of Iruka's eyes. "Look harder."

Iruka found himself focusing on his eyes, dark pools of brown that reminded him of just how much he's lost, yet gained at the same time; how much he's seen and could not stop, yet how much he's made happy and safe. Iruka couldn't see any new signs of aging save for the ones he already knew were present like the slight crinkle at the corner of his eyes. If any, it was his eyes that mirrored his age.

"I see too much Genma." Iruka said, sounding like he just got home from an unending war.

Genma's gaze pierced in to his through the mirror. "You see? I don't understand why you have to suffer when there are people around you who'll gladly share the burden."

Iruka knew Genma meant well, but this time, he couldn't look at Genma anymore. Genma didn't know what kind of science his brain worked for him to see his visions. Genma didn't know the amount of headache it caused in the long run. Iruka knew he'd pay the price of having such ability and he had a sinking feeling that when the time of payment comes, he'll never know what hit him.

"There is no burden." Iruka reached up and pulled the hands that were resting on his shoulders, turning to face the Jounin. "There never was. What gave you the idea that I was," Iruka chuckled a bit. "Burdened?" Genma didn't reply but looked away instead. Iruka cupped a cheek with a hand and made Genma face him again. "You're here. If there ever was such a burden, Genma, you being here makes it all easier. Feather weight."

Genma, for all his graces, blushed. "Iruka."

"I am thankful that I have you. Because," Iruka leaned against Genma's chest, eyes closing, listening to his heartbeat, basking in the knowledge that Genma was alive and with him at that very moment. "Because, every time I know that you are alive, that you're breathing, I can rest."

Genma didn't know how deep the words went but he knew sincerity and he couldn't stop himself from claiming the other man's lips and holding him close to his chest. Iruka let himself be claimed, melting in to the man's arms. Genma dragged his lips away from Iruka's towards his jaw line, eyes tightly shut. He was frustrated.

"The way you speak. It's like – I don't know." Genma dropped his head on Iruka's shoulder.

"Like what?" Iruka asked softly, hand coming up to caress Genma's slightly tangled hair.

"It's like you're leaving. Not coming back." Genma mumbled in to Iruka's shoulder, arms around the Chuunin's waist tightening in to a very possessive hold. "Like you're tired of living."

Iruka laughed which later faded. "Sometimes. But I can't give up now, right?"

"Don't even think about it." Genma grabbed Iruka by the arms and looked at him for a long time. "I can't understand you."

Iruka was not disturbed by Genma's grip on his arms. "People say I'm like an open book."

"They say so. I used to think so." Genma led Iruka to the bed, slowly with small steps.

"Then you must be able to read me."

The back of Iruka's legs hit the side of his bed. He lowered himself, Genma crawling over him and pillowing Iruka's head with his hand. Iruka could feel Genma warm thighs pressed against his sides as the elder man peered down at him, studying him and trying to understand. Iruka remained motionless on the bed, his cheeks coloring slightly in the dim room at Genma's close proximity.

"Sometimes," Genma spoke quietly, pulling a pillow and replacing his hand with it so that Iruka was slightly elevated. "When I look at you, it would seem like you're just being you. The normal you. The Sensei everybody loves and adores." Genma dragged his fingers lightly over Iruka's eyes, feeling the soft folds of the Chuunin's eyelashes before moving on to trace the scar on his nose. "But when I really look at you, at your eyes, it's like staring in to a vast space. A space with so many things."

Iruka had to shut his eyes then. If Genma knew how hard he's hit home, he'd be very surprised.

"You see more than the Sharingan. More than the Byakugan. You understand more." Genma said with undertones of accusation. "Look at me Iruka."

Iruka didn't move.

"Look at me!"

Iruka opened his eyes but his pupils remained looking off to one side, where he can see Genma's arm rather than his face. "Sometimes, I don't want to open my eyes any more. And one day, I will pay for it."

"What do you mean?" Genma blinked.

"I'm not sure." Iruka forced a smile that faded almost as fast as it came. "One day, you'll understand."

"What if I'm already dead then?"

Iruka closed his eyes. "I doubt so."

"How sure can you be?" Genma asked, a hard edge to his voice.

"I just know."

"How can you gamble with death?"

Iruka has been playing with lives for as long as he can remember. Sometimes, he had to make choices. His visions clashed several times with lives on the line and he hated choosing who he had to save and who he had to leave behind. It was the Third that reminded him at times when he felt at the edges of his sanity that he can't save everyone.

"I don't." Iruka lied.

Genma pulled him in a fierce embrace. "Liar!"

Iruka understood Genma's frustration and he let it fly over his head. He ignored the accusations and how hard Genma's fingers dug in to his back that surely it'd leave bruises later. He remained quiet till Genma calmed down, opting to just caress his hair once more. It was like when he held Mizuki back then. Whenever the man was frustrated, he'd caress his head, threading his fingers through his hair. Same went with Naruto during the days when the burden placed on him and village's hatred got the best of him.

Iruka decided that perhaps it would be better to lie just a bit more to cover up for things he can't explain. He was generally an honest person and avoided lies. But seeing Genma now and how his back was starting to ache that it made wince and bite his lower lip, he decided that a little more lying wouldn't kill.

"Things will work out."

"You're speaking that way again!"

"Genma, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Iruka wrapped his arms around Genma's head, slowly reversing their positions so that Genma was lying down. "I don't plan to go anywhere. Never did. Where would I go?"

"You keep too many secrets."

"We all have secrets. I just learned to never ask." Iruka leaned down and kissed Genma's temple. "Because I don't want to ask. And I won't ask for yours. I don't want to know what you stole as a child, what you did years ago and what sins you've committed. I don't want to know of your dark side, because the Genma I like, the Genma that I fell for," Iruka leaned and kissed Genma lightly on the lips. "The Genma I love is right here. What's important is now."

Genma's lips thinned, a sure sign that he was stopping himself from arguing. "And the future?"

"Let it unfold by itself."

Genma kissed Iruka, not letting go.

XXX

Truth be told, Genma didn't want to leave the apartment. He didn't want to get out of bed, he didn't want to leave the pillow and he didn't want to be away from Iruka's presence. Iruka had to resort to pulling him out of bed and pushing him in to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. Genma's reasoning that since Iruka was the one who dirtied him, Iruka should be the one to clean him didn't work. Iruka merely rolled his eyes and shut the bathroom door.

Genma's eyes twinkled in reminder of the hot sex that took place a few hours ago. He slept like a baby right after that intense orgasm. He was also wondering what Iruka packed in the small dinner box he handed him before he left the apartment.

"So why are you seeing stars?" Raidou asked, amused.

"Because it's night time." Genma sighed, staring blankly ahead, a small smile on his lips.

Raidou rolled his eyes. "No, not those stars, fool."

"Oh." Genma shrugged and stretched his arms. "Nothing. You know, the usual."

Raidou reached out and pulled the collar of Genma's shirt down to reveal a large love mark glowing bright red and purple. "Yup. Seems like it. Finally." Genma pulled his collar back up and blushed. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Genma turned and smiled at his best friend.

"I give you my blessings."

"I'll make you my best man." Genma grinned widely.

"Marriage already?" Raidou laughed, wrapping an arm around Genma's shoulder and tousling his hair. "I'm very glad to see you like this. You're happy."

Genma looked at Raidou sincerely and nodded. "I feel happy."

"That's a good thing. Not a bad thing. Remember that." Raidou waved a finger in front of Genma's face, which he swatted away.

"Let's see what Iruka packed! I'm hungry."

TBC

Happy ending. For now. I'm guessing about two more chapters and this will be done. The lemon is kinda' lame for this chapter (to those who've read the full version). I'm not entirely happy with it, but at the same time I'm kinda' glad it took that kind of turn.

Next chapter to be up shortly.


End file.
